Harry Potter and the Game Called Reality
by Frardowin
Summary: Harry Potter sacrificed himself near the end of Book 7. What if everyone Harry loved, all of his friends, and the majority of his closest allies had died in the initial Battle of Hogwarts? Which path would Harry have chosen in that situation? What if a third path was made available to him?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own anything in the Potter-verse, I also do not own anything in the in any of the game systems that I have drawn from (GURPS, HERO, Pathfinder, and random videogame RPGs) . Those are owned by wonderful human being and all around nice person (whom isn't at all means) J.K Rowling and various game publishers respectively.**

 **A/N**

 **Ok, I know there have been a lot of these type of fics but I just couldn't keep away. The idea is just so awesome. I actually think the idea is limited by itself, so I added a crossover to help out the later chapters. There isn't going to be any bashing, except for Dursley bashing; that's ok though, they are a bunch of assholes anyway.**

 **I had to wait to write this fic because I had to basically make a complete video game system to use as the rules. I know other fics allowed Harry to do some insane amounts of system exploits, and that's fine really. This fic, the exploits are going to cut off when the tutorial ends. The prologue was at around 15k words when I decided to split it, because a 20k word prologue is insane; it was split it between character creation and the tutorial. I will be posting Chapter 1 after I let it sit a few days so I can re-read it with fresh eyes.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 _Thought_

 **System Message.**

* * *

 **Familiar Scene, Kings Cross Station**

* * *

Two men sat on a bench in the otherwise empty train station. Every surface in the Station gleamed white. A sense of overwhelming peace permeated the area.

"Professor, I…I failed everyone, the Weasleys are all dead, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny... Oh Ginny." Breaking down into tears, the young man known as Harry Potter let out his pent up anguish.

"Oh, no my boy, you didn't fail them. I failed them." Looking into Harry's eyes Dumbledore a sorrow filled sigh, then the old wizard continued, "I should have prepared you better. I should not have tried to save your innocence and for that I will have to beg for forgiveness." Tears streaming down his face, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, considered by many to be the wisest and most powerful wizard since Merlin, wept at his great shame and failure.

"What do I do now Professor?" The broken young wizard asked his mentor, still overwhelmed by the reality of his situation.

"There are two choices before you now Harry, you can go on to the next world or you can go back and face Voldemort again. If you face him again, I know that you will defeat him." With tears still in his eyes, the former Headmaster of Hogwarts smiled down at Harry, placing his hand on the young man's shoulder as a gesture of both support and comfort.

Shaking his head with a distant look in his eyes, Harry replied to the head master in a whisper, "But will it be worth it Professor? Everyone I have ever loved is gone. I have nothing left there. Should I suffer that life? Will it be worth it? Can it be it be worth it?"

"That is up to you to decide Harry", Dumbledore turned slightly to face Harry, placing both hands on his shoulders. "You need to ask yourself if it is worth it to suffer greatly so that countless others do not. If you think it is then you must fight. If however you believe the cost is too high, you must then go onto the next world. Know this Harry, no matter your decision, I am and always will be proud of you."

Sitting on the bench Harry considered his beloved mentor's words. He knew that he would suffer for the rest of his life in complete emotional agony, he knew that the wizarding world would cheer his name, oblivious to his pain. Harry got up off of the bench and began to pace the platform, deep in thought. Harry new that his pain would be unbearable and he would never know happiness again if he went back.

He also knew that it was the right thing to do, and that would be the factor that outweighed his incredible suffering. How could he turn his back and allow countless others to suffer as he did?

He couldn't, it was that simple.

His back towards Dumbledore Harry mentally prepared himself for his future path, "Thank you for all you have done for me Professor, but it is time for me to go back and face Voldemort. No one else will feel this deep pain that I do, I will die a thousand times to prevent it."

Dumbledore walked up behind Harry placed his cold, skeletal hand on Harry's shoulder, "You have chosen wisely, my master."

Harry quickly turned around eyes wide in shock. Where once stood his mentor and Headmaster, now stood a skeletal figure dressed in black tattered robes. Its face and head completely obscured by the hood of his black cloak.

"Are you Death? Is this real?" Confused Harry asked the first two questions to enter his mind.

"I am the embodiment of death, yes. You Harry Potter, are the master of the Deathly Hollows."

"You Harry Potter are the true master of Death."

Still confused Harry walked around the figure in front of him, trying to understand what was happening to him. "What does that mean exactly?"

"You have mastered all three of the Hallows, there will never be another master. You have chosen to go back and face pain so that others do not have to. You chose to go back, not because you feared death but because you couldn't allow other to experience tour pain."

"And that is why you are the true master of Death." Deaths lifted one hand and made a gesture towards the end of the station. I gleaming obsidian train entered the station and stopped in front of the two figure.

"What if you could go back to the beginning, Harry? What if you could go back and control yourself like no other wizard before you? I have the power to send you back master, but there is a price."

Shaking his head in awe and wonder, Harry turned from the train to scrutinize the manifestation of Death. "What is this price I must pay? What is the price I must pay to save those I love?" Harry looked in to the faceless abyss that was the face of Death.

"My nature forces me to play games, a test if you will, in this case I will manipulate your perception of reality to the point that you perceive yourself to be in a game. You will be able to make choices and adjustments that no other person can dream of. Together Master, you and I shall derail fate and prevent the universe from ending. We will finally defeat the true enemy."

"Who is this enemy?"

"I cannot tell you that, but I can help you discover the answer in the next life if that is what you choose to do." Turning to the train the aspect of endings made a sharp gesture, causing the trains doors to open.

"Now you must make a true choice. Which of the three paths before you will you walk? Do you take the easy road and pass on? Do you take the middle road and return to your current life and face Voldemort? Or do you take the path that will lead to hardships you cannot comprehend, to battles of unimaginable terror?" Death stood motionless awaiting his master's reply.

Smirking, with his sense of humor starting to return, "Well, since put it that way...", harry shook his head slightly. Lets go back and change things. Let's go back and derail fate."

"Then my Master, board the train and live your life again. Remember, you will always be the true Master of Death, nothing will ever change that."

Harry turned from the figure, looking into the inky blackness beyond the doors of the train. Thinking of all of those he had lost, Harry steeled his will and stepped inside. The train then moved and left the station.

As the train disappeared, the embodiment of death began to change into a being of pure light. Soon a second being of light appeared next to it.

"What have you done Moros? The Others will punish you severely for the laws you have just broken!" Oma Desala, the entity many cultures worshiped as Mother Nature Faced her fellow ascended Ancient, a look of pure incredulity on her face.

"What had to be done Oma, when I activated the gene in the magical populations of earth ten thousand years ago, I set this event in motion. By gathering the Deathly Hallows and proving himself to be worthy of them, Harry has unknowingly began his transformation." Looking into the distance at some event only he could see, "The true enemy is moving as we speak, in a few decades this galaxy will fall, just like the others. What I have done is the only way to stop it", the being known as Moros, Myrddin, and Merlin, replied to his friend and colleague.

"But changing time? You went too far Moros! They will punish you!" Fearful for her dearest friend Oma Desala couldn't help but shake her head in disbelief.

"They can try." With that the former wizard once known as Merlin disappeared.

Left by herself in the pocket reality created by Moros to test Harry Potter, Oma Desala looked to where the train had departed. "Good luck, Harry Potter. You will need it."

With those final words, Oma Desala departed, causing the pocket reality to collapse.

* * *

 **Elswhere, Elsewhen**

* * *

Harry was surrounded in complete black, lightless void, the sound of the train moving along the rails echoed in the darkness. Harry started to believe that everything was a hallucination, that everything that had just happened to him was some sort of death dream. Harry continued along that train of thought. That is until a large blue holographic window appeared in front of him.

 **Welcome to character creation master. Are you ready to begin**? **Yes/No**

 _ **YES**_. _This is completely insane. This has to be a hallucination._ Death said it would be like a video game but this mad.

Welcome to the character creation screen, would you like to utilize the premade character option?

 _ **NO**_. _Well, if this is real I can't go back the same as I was._

Based on the number of mandatory disadvantages you have, you have a total of 120 points to spend on Attributes, Advantages, or Skills.

 **Attributes** _ **.**_ _May as well see what I am working with_.

 _ **Attribute screen selected**_. **The following attributes are the basis for all characters in the game called reality. In reality, you will be able to adjust your attributes as you level up and those attributes will then alter your derived characteristics. You may return to this screen anytime during character creation to make changes. Changes cannot be made after character creation has ended, all further changes have to be made as you gain levels.**

 _ **Str-**_ **Strength. Indicates how physically strong a character is. Strength grants increases Speed, Physical Damage, Physical Critical Damage, & Endurance; it also increases max lift weight by 10 lbs. per point.**

 _I'm a wizard not a fighter, so I think this will be secondary._

 _ **Vit**_ **-** **Vitality. Indicates how Physically Tough a character is and their overall health. Increases Base HP by 10 per point. Increases HP per level by 1 for every 5 points. Increased Speed, Endurance, and Physical/Magical Damage Reductions. Increases HP regen by 1HP/Hour per 2 Vit. Increases Endurance regen by 1/min for each point.**

 _Vitality looks important. The damage reduction for both magic and physical damage, extra hit points never hurt either; this will be high on my secondary stat list._

 _ **Dex-**_ **Dexterity. Indicated the overall physical agility of a character as well as their hand/eye coordination and Physical accuracy. Increases Speed, Initiative, Physical Accuracy, Magical Accuracy, Physical Defence, & Magical Defense. **

_Bloody hell, I take that back Dexterity will be my high physical stat, defensive stats and Offensive stats both? It isn't even a contest._

 _ **Int-**_ **Intelligence. Indicates how smart or mentally strong a character is. Increases Magical Damage, Initiative, & Magical Critical Damage. Increases Skill points per level by 1 for every 10 int. Also effects character's ability to consider multiple options while in game.**

 _Looks like a solid wizarding stat, especially if I want to make sure I want to out power Voldemort when we next meet._

 _ **Wis-**_ **Wisdom. Indicates a character's willpower or mental toughness. Increases Mana per Level by 1 for every 2 Wisdom. Increases Spirit, Magical Defense, &Magical Damage reduction Increases Mana regen by 1 for every 2 points of Wisdom.**

 _Bloody hell, another no contest stat, I will need to keep this as high as I can if I want to save everyone this time. And what is Spirit?_

 **Spirit. Indicates a character's power of spirit or chi. Equal to (2+Wis*0.25 + Cha*0.25). Important uses in certain incredibly rare forms of magic and mystical martial arts styles.**

 _Oh… well alright then. I can figure out how the secondary stats are determined by asking about them. What are the derived attributes?_

 _ **Derived or Secondary Attributes**_. **The secondary or Derived Attributes are those attributes that are derived from the secondary stats. Secondary attributes are broken up into two groups. The first group is made up of what are known as the Attribute only group. The attribute only group is derived solely from the primary attributes. The second group is known as the Combat group, the combat group is made up of combat based secondary attributes that are derived from the primary attribute, skills, and/or gear bonuses.**

 _Got it thanks, show me the Attribute only Group._

 _ **Attribute Only Group.**_ **The attribute only group is derived solely from the primary attributes.**

 _ **Spd-**_ **Speed. Indicates a character's movement speed. Equal to (3+STR*0.1 + Vit*0.1 + Dex*0.1). Speed is measured in meters every 6 seconds, jogging will increase speed rate by a multiple of 3 while running will increase the rate of movement by a multiple of 4. Flat out sprinting will increase the rate by a multiple of 5 but can be increase to 6 if the running skill is high enough.**

 _ **Spr-**_ **Spirit. Indicates a character's power of spirit or chi. Equal to (2+Wis*0.25 + Cha*0.25). Important uses in certain incredible rare forms of magic and mystical martial arts styles.**

 _ **Init-**_ **Initiative. Indicates a characters reflexes and reaction times. Equal to (0+Dex*0.5 + Int*0.5 + Per*0.5). Initiative determines who will go first in a combat round, it will also help a character recover from surprise quickly.**

 _Ok, seems to be more utility then combat, at least I think that how they will work. Show me the Combat Group._

 _ **Combat Group.**_ **The combat group is made up of combat based secondary attributes that are derived from the primary attribute, skills, and/or gear bonuses; This group is called the combat group because the skills within are the primary attributes that determine combat.**

 **Physical Accuracy** **. Indicates a character's skill in hitting targets with physical melee or ranged combat. Opposed test against targets Rating. Equal to (5+Dex*0.25+Per*0.5 Skill Mod + Weapon Physical Accuracy + misc.)**

 **Magic Accuracy** **. Indicates a character's skill in hitting targets with Magical melee or ranged combat. Opposed test against targets . Equal to (10+Cha*0.25+Per*0.25+Dex*0.25+Skill Mod + Weapon Magic Accuracy + misc.)**

 **Physical Damage** **. Indicates a character's Ability to deal damage in Physical Combat. It is a raw score rating that is opposed to Targets after all modifications. Raw Score equal to (0+STR*0.2+ Skill Mod + Weapon Physical Damage + misc.)**

 **Magical Damage.** **Indicates a character's Ability to deal damage in Magical Combat. It is a raw score rating that is opposed to Targets after all modifications. Raw Score equal to (5+Int*0.5+ Spell Mod + Weapon Magical Damage + misc.)**

 **Physical Defense** **. Indicates a character's Ability to avoid getting hit in Physical Combat. It is opposed against attacker's . Equal to (10+Dex*0.5+Skill Mod+ Armor Physical Defense)**

 **Magical Defense** **. Indicates a character's Ability to avoid getting hit in Magical Combat. It is opposed against attacker's . Equal to (5+Dex*0.25+Wis*0.25+Cha*0.25Skill Mod+ Armor Magical Defense).**

 **Physical Damage Reduction** **. Indicates a character's ability to resist physical damage. It is a raw score that is subtracted from attacker's final after all active skills have been taken into account. Equal to (5+Vit*0.5+Skill Mod+ Armor Physical Damage Reduction**

 **Magical Damage Reduction.** **Indicates a character's ability to resist Magical damage. It is a raw score that is subtracted from attacker's final after all active skills have been taken into account. Equal to 0+Vit*0.25+Will*0.5 +Skill Mod+ Armor Magical Damage Reduction)**

 **Physical Critical Rate** **. Indicates a character's ability to land critical hits in Physical Combat. This is a flat percentage chance. Equal to (5+Luc*.1+ Skill MOD + Misc.).**

 **Physical Critical Damage** **. Indicates the amount of damage Physical critical hits deal. This is a flat multiplier. Equal to (10+STR*0.5+misc).**

 **Magical Critical Rate.** **Indicates a character's ability to land critical hits in Magical Combat. This is a flat percentage chance. Equal to (0+Luc*0.1+ Skill MOD + Misc.).**

 **Magical Critical Damage** **. Indicates the amount of damage Magical critical hits deal. This is a flat multiplier. Equal to (30+Int*0.5+misc).**

 **HP Regen** _ **.**_ **The amount of Hit Points that the character regenerates per hour. Equal to (LV + Vit/2)**

 **END Regen** _ **.**_ **The amount of END that the character regenerates per min. Equal to (LV + Vit)**

 **Mana Regen** _ **.**_ **The amount of Mana that the character regenerates per min. Equal to (LV/2 + Wis/2)**

 _Yeah, it definitely looks like Dexterity is the best by far, I think Wisdom and dexterity will be primary then Intelligence and Vitality, followed by Strength and Charisma. Perception will be next along with Luck._

 _Take me back to Primary Attributes._

 **Primary Attributes.**

Harry glanced at the last few attributes to see if there was anything that would change his mind about his current plan.

 _ **Cha-**_ **Charisma. Indicates a character's force of personality and leadership ability. Mental Accuracy. Increases Spirit, Magical Accuracy, & Magical Defense. Increases Reputation gains by 1% for every 5 Cha. Reduces Reputation Loss by 2% for every 10 Cha. **

_I honestly have no idea whether or not the reputation aspects are good or not. I suppose I can add to it as I level if it turns out to be important._

 _ **Per-**_ **Perception. Indicates how perceptive a character is. Improves both magical and physical accuracy, improves Initiative. Increases Mini-Map Radar radius by 1 meter for each point of perception.**

 _I will have to see the Mini-Map Radar to determine if it is that important or not, because right now I have no bloody idea._

 _ **Luc-**_ **Luck. Indicates how lucky a character is. Increases Both % & %. Grants base crafting critical success chance of 1% for every 5 points in Luck. Grants Bonus Critical Loot chance of 1 for every 5 points of luck. **

_This is going to be another wait and see. Show me Advantages._

 _ **Advantages.**_ **Advantages are special abilities that have a major effect on a character abilities in game. Mental advantages are also a major factor in a character's personality. Advantages can only be selected during character creation and once selected they are permanent. Advantages are bought with available character points.**

 _OK, I am going to have to be care full here. Let's see what we have here._

Taking his time Harry looked through dozens of advantages. Though many seemed relatively useless, and the rest seemed underwhelming, that is until…

 _HAIRY BALLS OF THE GODS! Bloody, bloody hell, Compartmentalized Mind can't be real, I have to reread the description._

 _ **Compartmentalized Mind:**_ **The Character has an additional mind per rating, this mind is a distinct copy of the original mind and is capable of making independent decisions and thoughts. A Character can perform 1 mental action per round for each additional mind. The character can also make one physical action for the cost of one mental. A character may only make one physical action per round regardless of the number of minds he has. Additionally, a character with compartmentalized mind can ignore the effects of compulsion effects simply by changing which mind is controlling the body at the time. There is a 20% chance that a dominated mind will retain control of the body. Being able to make multiple mental actions would allow a player to cast multiple spells, as long as a second wand was available in the offhand slot. There may be other benefits to Compartmentalized Mind. 50pts per level**

 _That is the single most insane thing I have ever even heard of. I have to get two levels of that, I don't care what I have to do to get it, it is just too good to ignore. With three minds I will be able to cast two spells AND be able to move and act physically._

 _Show me disadvantages_

 _ **Disadvantages.**_ **Disadvantages are quirks that have a detrimental effect on a character. By buying Disadvantages a character can gain further creation points to help create his character. Due to predetermined disadvantages you are only able to select three additional disadvantages. The following disadvantages are automatically chosen for the character:**

 _ **Distinguishing Features (15 Points)**_ \- **The lightning scar on Harry Potter's head is always noticeable. Effort must be made to conceal this scar if Harry does not wish to be recognized.**

 _ **Near Sighted (25 points)**_ \- **Harry requires glasses to see. To gain the effects of glasses, Harry must equip them to his head slot. Gives a -20% reduction to Accuracy when making any ranged attack and also prevents the use of the Mini-Map Radar.**

 _ **Enemies (40 points)**_ – **Voldemort and his Death Eaters are considered a major threat to Harry Potter, due to their numbers in addition to their political, financial, and economic power. Harry is severely crippled by this disadvantage.**

 _Crippled am I? We will see about that won't we? Now to choose 3 more disadvantages let's see what we have here._

Harry looked through the list of several dozen disadvantages carefully, two disadvantages in particular caught his eye.

Hmm take a serious massive penalty now, to reap major rewards. I like what I am seeing here. They also give a major boost to my character points.

 _ **Shredded Magical Core (40points) -**_ **Harry's encounter with Voldemort as an infant went far worse for him than in his last life. The Dark Lord had completely shredded the poor boy's core to the point that he is almost a squib. Through hard work and meditations, Harry should be able to repair the damage, and in so doing make his core more powerful than ever before. -6 to Wis, Int, Cha, -50% to Magical Damage, -25% to spell success rate, -75% Mana regen rate. Upon reaching a Wis of 50, remove negative effects. +10 to Wis, Int, Cha, +15% to Magical Critical Rate +50% to Magical Critical Damage +25% to Magical Damage, Increase spell success chance by 15%. Increase mana regeneration rate by 100%.**

 _ **Ugly Duckling (50 points) –**_ **Harry is an Ugly Duckling. His physical attributes are heavily reduced as is his charisma. After puberty the negative effects are lost and He will gain a substantial bonus to those same attributes and his physical combat capabilities. -6 to all physical stats and Cha, Reduce END regen by 50%, Increase endurance loss by 50%, Reduce Physical Damage by 25%, Reduce Physical Critical Damage by 10% Reduce HP and HP Regen by 50%. After puberty (Age =15) remove all negative effects +10 bonus to physical stats and Cha. Double END regen rate and halve END loss, increase Physical Damage by 50%, increase Physical Critical Rate by 15%, Increase Physical Critical Damage by 25%.**

 _I thing Guilt will be the last Disadvantage, I will take it at the 10 point level because losing everything and everyone to Voldemort is the reason I am here in the first place. 10 points will be enough to drive me but not break me_.

 _ **Guilt (10 point)**_ \- **Anything that happens to harm your friends, causes you have a deep guild that feels almost like a physical pain. This guild takes a great deal of time to overcome and causes you to brood for at least 3 hours each day. This level of guilt will not have an effect on combat rolls unless you are in combat with an ally or friend. When you are in combat with an ally or friend halve all offensive combat statistics.**

 _Ok, I have 220 Character Points to spend now. Let's see, grab the two levels of Compartmentalized Mind, and boost my attributes to offset the negatives from Ugly Duckling and Shredded Core. So 13 strength, 13 Vitality, 15 Dexterity, 12 Intelligence, 15 Wisdom. Let's go ahead and boost charisma a bit to see how it works, so set that to a 13 and add 4 to perception and 6 to luck. I have used 191 points so far, Lets add two more Advantages. I really liked Photographic Memory and Combat Reflexes._

 _ **Combat Reflexes (15 points) -**_ **This advantage doubles the effect dexterity has on Initiative (1.0) and defensive skills ((1.0) and (0.5)). Combat Reflexes grants a +25% bonus to party members if Harry is leading the group.**

 _ **Photographic Memory (10 Points)-**_ **This ability grants a bonus to learning skills that you have either read about or have had instruction. The Experience gained while training such skills increase at double the rate due to your perfect recall of instructions.**

 _That is 216 points. Just 4 more to go now. Show me Skills._

 _ **Skills**_. **Skills are broken up into branching trees. Each skill has a corresponding base stat that it both affects and is affected by. Each skill has a difficulty Modifier that helps determine the base chance of success; this in turn is affected by the total level of the skill. Basic modifiers are below.**

 **Skill Ratings are based on the difficulty of the task at hand, not the difficulty of the skill itself. Ratings range from and Impossible Rating of 0 and an easy Rating of 100**

 _ **Basic**_ **: Skill adds a base 50% modifier to success chance of the skill up to a maximum of 100% at 100.**

 _ **Novice:**_ **Skill adds a base 30% modifier to success to the skill up to a maximum of 100% at 100.**

 _ **Adept:**_ **Skill adds a base 15% modifier to success to the skill up to a maximum of 100% at 100.**

 _ **Expert:**_ **Skill adds a base 0% modifier to the skill up to a maximum of 100% at 100.**

 _ **Master:**_ **Skill adds a base -15% modifier to success to the skill up to a maximum of 85% at 100.**

 _ **Example1:**_ **Harry has The Basic cooking skill at level 12. The Basic Cooking skill is a basic wisdom skill. The skill success chance would be the Skill Rating of 50+Wis or 7. Total skill rating would be at 57, Skill rating is then multiplied by the skill modifier which in this case is 50+12/2 or 56%. The final chance for Harry to cook a basic item would be 57*0.56 or 31.92 which is rounded down to 31% chance of success.**

 _ **Example 2:**_ **Dumbledore has an advanced Legitamency skill of 100. Advanced Legitamency is a mastery level skill. Dumbledore has 100 levels in his skill. This works out to the following. Rating 0+Int/2. Or in Dumbledore's case 0+211/2=105. The rating is then multiplied by the modifier of 90% which makes the base chance of success 94.5% or 94% rounded down.**

 **Skills are leveled up with use or by skill points gained during level up. Skills progress must reach 100% xp for each skill level. Skill XP is based on the difficulty of the task at the current skill level. Critical successes increase skill XP by 10x.**

 **As Skills are increased they will increase the stats that they fall under. Increases in attributes are at a rate of 1 point for every 20 levels in a skill this continues until attributes reach a score of 50, after 50 Skills give 1 point to an attribute for every 50 points.**

 **Due to the value of Character points, they are worth a total of 5 skill points each. Would you like to buy skill points? Yes/No**

 _Yes buy 20 skill points. Let's see what we have to work with._

Harry carefully considered the available skills that were available to him untrained. There weren't many to work with.

 _Hmm, if I put all of my points in Dodge it will give me 1 point of Dex as a bonus. It will also get me close to unlocking one of the skills that fall under the Dodge tree._

 _ **Dodge (Basic Dexterity Skill) -**_ **Dodge Increases Physical Defense and Magical Defense at a fixed rate. Every 2 points in Dodge will increase defenses by 1.**

 _Ok, that looks good, I think I am done now_.

 **Are you sure you are completed with Character Creation? Yes/No**

 _ **YES.**_

 _ **WARNING:**_ **Be sure that you have you have spent all character points prior to ending Character Creation. Failure to do so will result in permanent loss of any unspent Character points! Are you certain that you are finished with Character Creation? Yes/No**

 _I said **YES**_

 _ **Character Creation Completed. Disadvantage: Malnourished added due to predetermined character class.**_

 _WAIT WHAT?!_

 _ **Malnourished Class Disadvantage-**_ **Reduce all physical attributes by 6. Removing this requires to remain well fed for 30 consecutive days. After 30 days, character will undergo a Class Change.**

 _ **Entering the Game Called reality. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Beginning Character is as follows:**_

* * *

 **Name:** Harry Potter

 **Race:** Human Male

 **Title:** The Freak: This title reduces any reputation gains with the Dursley's to 0 and doubles all reputation lost with them.

 **Class:** Underfed Urchin: Physically weak, magically Average. Grants the Malnourished Disadvantage.

 **Level:** 1

 **XP** : 0

 **Next LV** \- 500

 **HP-**. 8/8

 **MANA-** 142/142

 **END-**.20/20

 **Str-** 1 (-12)

 **Vit-** 1 (-12)

 **Dex-** 4 (-12)

 **Int-** 7 (-6)

 **Wis-** 9(-6)

 **Cha-** 1(-12)

 **Per-** 4

 **Luc-** 6

 **Spd-** 3.5

 **Spr-** 4

 **Init-** 6

 **Physical Attack-** 7

 **Magical Attack-** 12

 **Physical Damage-** 0

 **Magical Damage -** 4

 **Physical Defense-** 23

 **Magical Defense-** 18

 **Physical DR-** 5

 **Magical DR-** 3

 **Physical Crit Rate-** 5.

 **Physical Crit Damage-** 0

 **Magical Crit Rate-** 0

 **Magical Crit Damage -** 33

 **HP Regen-** 1

 **Mana Regen-** 1

 **END regen-** 1

 _ **Skills:**_

 **Dexterity:**

 **Dodge (Basic Dexterity Skill) –** 20(Beginner).

 _ **Advantages:**_

Level 2 Compartmentalized Mind, Photographic Memory, Combat Reflexes.

 _ **Disadvantages:**_

Malnourished Class Disadvantage, Ugly Duckling, Enemies, Distinguishing Feature, Shredded Magical Core, Nearsighted, Guilt.


	2. Tutorial Level

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own anything in the Potter-verse, I also do not own anything in the in any of the game systems that I have drawn from (GURPS, HERO, Pathfinder, and random videogame RPGs). Those are owned by wonderful human beings and all around nice person (whom isn't at all means) J.K Rowling and various game publishers respectively.**

 _A/N: A couple things, I know it took a while to post this, but I have no Beta and have going over and re going over this chapter to make sure it is readable. Putting videogame elements into Harry Potter is pretty difficult, but as the chapters increase the fewer mechanics will have to be shown. In addition, combat will shift to real time in the next chapter as opposed to the Tutorial mode's instanced combat._

 _I am also aware that having harry use the inventory function 3-4 times is a pain in the butt. I will try to keep that to a minimum. I will also be posting a post tutorial character record at the end of the chapter. If you are not interested in reading it I put a fairly clear chapter end line before the record._

 _Finally, I know that Dumbledore's thoughts make absolutely no sense at the end of this chapter. That was the point._

§= Parseltongue

 ** _/l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l\_**

 **Chapter 1: Tutorial**

 ** _/l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l\_**

 ** _Entering the Game Called Reality_**

 ** _Godric's Hollow_**

 ** _October31st 1981_**

 ** _/l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l\_**

The holographic character creation windows disappeared and Harry's view faded to complete darkness. After a few moments in the inky blackness, an all too familiar scene began to play out. Harry was placed back into his own point of view; he could tell that it was again that fateful Halloween night. The night that set his life upon the path to opposing Voldemort.

The infant Harry watched as his father James showed him simple tricks with his wand. Watched as his father tossed his wand on the couch, believing his family safe under the protections of the Fidelius Charm. Then Harry watched as his father jumped up from the couch and grabbed him, placing him in his mother's loving and protective arms.

Harry watched as his father faced his death without his wand, fearlessly and selflessly giving his life to protect that of his wife and child.

Harry watched as his mother begged the merciless, self-styled Dark Lord. Harry watched his mother beg for her child's life, powerless to stop the events unfolding before him.

He watched his mother sacrifice her life to protect him. He felt her loving protection permeate into his very being and saturating his very core.

Knowing what was about to happen, and the changes he had already made to the timeline, Hairy looked into the eyes of the Dark Lord with unimaginable amounts of anger and hatred. The entire time Harry stared into those blood red eyes, he knew he would remember this night in its entirety, thanks to his newly photographic memory.

 _You are going to die Tom Riddle, and I am going to be the one to kill you._

Voldemort's eyes widened in shock, as his ability as a Legilimens allowed him to know the boy's thoughts. Shaking off his stunned reaction Voldemort pointed his wand at the young child before him.

"Maybe if you were older boy, which is something that we will never see will we? _Avada Kedavra_!"

As before Harry watched as the green ray approach him, all the while coldly staring at the Dark Wizard. Tears streamed down Harry's cheeks, as he mourned the loss of his parents.

The killing curse hit him as before, only this time it entered into his body fully, shredding his magical core until it was almost non-existent; only then did the spell rebound and strike Voldemort, destroying his corporeal form and forcing him to flee as a specter.

Severely weakened from the curse, Harry couldn't stop shaking, starting to fear that it would be too difficult to repair the damage to his core.

 _Will I be able to repair the damage in time to face him again?_

Harry's stress levels at the thought of failing already, combined with the fresh wounds caused by the loss of his parents for the second time, caused the infant Harry to wail out in sorrow and pain.

 _No! Whatever it takes, I will not fail them again!_

Harry watched as He was taken to the Dursley's. He watched as he suffered years of torment at their neglectful hands. Watched as he acted as a slave to them. Until the Day of his 6th birthday.

 ** _/l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l\_**

 ** _Entering Number Four, Privet Drive_**

 ** _July 31st, 1986_**

 ** _/l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l\_**

 ** _Tutorial Mode Initiated._**

 **In the Tutorial Mode you will be able to learn about several aspects of the Game called Reality. The areas you can access are limited to a thirty-six block neighborhood area. After the tutorial reality returns to an open world form. You may leave the tutorial at any time by falling asleep in your bed and telling the game to end tutorial.**

Harry awoke with a start at the loud pounding at the cupboard doors. "Get up you freak! I'll not have you being a good for nothing lay about today!" Harry heard his Aunt's shrill voice coming through the door. It was just as painful to listen to as it had been before.

Quickly getting dressed Harry prepared to exit the cupboard under the stairs. When a thought struck him.

 _Wait, I thought I would be able to interact with the world as if this was a game. Where are all the game widgets at?_

 **Greetings, Welcome to the tutorial. To access your menu options state or think menu.**

 _Bloody hell, this is madness._

 _*Yeah mate, I can_ _'t believe this either._

 _**You_ _'re telling me, we have a lot of work ahead of us if this is real AND OH MY GOD WE ARE TALKING TO OURSELVES… OR SELF… OR ME… Whatever._

~(Author's Note: No asterisk is the Harry in control, 1 and 2 asterisks are the secondary and tertiary personalities respectively.)~

 _This is getting to be too much; it seems like compartmentalized mind is going to take some getting used to._

 _*You think!?_

Shaking his head, Harry steeled himself for the insanity he knew was about to begin.

 _Enough! We knew what we were getting into when we chose to walk this path! Our parents have died! We_ _… Will… Not... Let... Anyone... Else... Die_!

 _*You_ _'re right mate, we need to work together to save everyone._

 _** First though we need to make a plan of attack. We need to figure out what we need to do to give ourselves the best possible advantage._

 _Right, any ideas?_

 _*Let_ _'s look at allies, we won't be able to do many things due to our status as a child… We need a better guardian._

 _**True, after first year the blood protections can be replaced with the fidelius charm. We should work on getting Sirius out of Azkaban as quickly as possible._

 _*I agree, with Serious and Remus as our guardians we can start preparing for Voldemort_ _'s return._

 _Ok so Phase one of our plane will be to get Sirius released from Azkaban as quickly as possible_

Harry's mental dreamscape began to shift and change as his three minds found themselves sitting in front of a large white board. With his plans writing themselves upon the board.

 _How do we get Sirius free? We know Peter is alive and in rat form. At this point in time he is still with the Weaselys._

 _*Yeah we need to get that traitor away from Ginny and the rest as quickly as possible._

 _** We are going to need Dumbledore._

 _What do we tell him? If we tell him everything will he believe us? Will he listen to us?_

 _*It doesn_ _'t matter if he does or not, honestly. We are the Master of Death, if it comes down to it we can just move forward without his assistance, after all we already know most of his plans for us._

 _**I agree. We have all of the cards here. We know what is going to happen. We know what his moves will be._

 _Playing devil_ _'s advocate, what do we do if he moves against us directly, memory charms would be a pain to deal with don't you think?_

 _*Even if the elder wand allowed his magic to have an effect, we are functionally immune to memory charms, remember? we have three minds, each with identical memories. He could possibly take care of two minds, but three? We could tie him up so bad that we would probably just become immune to memory charms outright_ _… Eventually… Maybe_

 _**That is actually, really kind of terrifying if you think about it. Don_ _'t get me wrong, it's bloody amazing but terrifying what we can do now._

The three minds sat for a few moments collecting their thoughts before further discussing what needed to be done to save the future.

 _Honestly the point is probably moot anyway, once we prove to Dumbledore that were aren_ _'t insane, he should come around and give us aid._

 _*I agree._

 _**Same._

 _So let_ _'s move on. What else do we need to work on?_

 _**We need to ensure that we have actually decent DADA professors until we face Voldemort._

 _*I can get behind that idea, but when do we actually plan on facing him?_

 _Fourth year, it_ _'s the earliest we can do it. We just don't have any idea where Nagni is located until Voldemort returns to his body._

 _*Point taken. Who do we use as teachers then? I am sure Dumbledore will take our advice under consideration._

 _**Remus is one obviously, we need to let Moody be the 4th year again so that Crouch Jr. can resurrect Voldemort. Lockhart was a complete git so let_ _'s try to nix that._

 _*So we need to replace 2 DADA teachers_ _… Ok, Sirius for third year and Shackbolt for second year._

 _Alright. Lupin for first year, Shackbolt for Second, Sirius for third. Let Crouch keep forth year so we can kill Voldemort. What about fifth year and beyond?_

 _*/** Snape._

 _Good point, after everything he gave to the cause he deserves it. We should also work on treating him better._

 _*Yeah his sacrifices in the last timeline were too great to ignore. In all honesty, our father was a git towards him._

 _**Yeah, I_ _'m pretty sure he would have had a lot of remorse if he realized what Snape was willing to do for his son. Well, Lily's son anyway._

 _Ok, Snape is the final DADA teacher for fifth through seventh years._

 _*we need to consider what our group of friends will look like at Hogwarts, I mean Ron and Hermione are a given, do you guys think we should grab up a few others?_

 _**Malfoy is out, I understand why he is the way he is, but I will never forgive him for what he has done. I don_ _'t think we should kill him, but we definitely shouldn't be friends with him._

 _Agreed, What about Neville? He started to do really well towards the end. I wouldn_ _'t mind having him watch my back in the future._

 _*I agree, we should also add Luna and Ginny when they start Hogwarts. That should put a stop to the first Horcrux and help Luna with the bullying problems._

 _**Ok, so we need to free Sirius, get him to be our guardian. Phase two will be to engineer a better DADA curriculum. Finally, we need to add to our circle of friends and allies while at Hogwarts._

 _-/*Agreed._

 _Ok we will address these topics again after we get used to our new reality. MENU_

 **Welcome to the menu screen.**

 **From the menu screen you can choose to look at the various systems put into place for you to maximize your potential. Currently you are able to access the Character Screen, The Inventory, and the Journal sections of the menu. At later times, the House, and the Secrets options will become available.**

 _CHARACTER SCREEN_

 **Welcome to the character screen.**

 **The character screen allows you to view your current character status. The character screen is broken up into the Character, Skills, Spells, Perks, Traits, and Title screens. Each of these screens will become available as they become pertinent to your reality. Currently you can access the Character, Skills, and Title Screens.**

Harry looked over the screens ha had available to him. Everything seemed to be fairly straight forward. The title screen allowed him to view and change his active titles, and the skill and character screens allowed him to accurately view his progress.

 _MENU_

 **Menu screen accessed.**

 _INVENTORY_

 **Welcome to the inventory screen.**

 **The inventory screen is broken up into multiple sections, the First section is the Paper doll/Equipment section. In this section you can alter the equipment you are currently wearing directly. Any changes to the paper doll representation of yourself will be mad in reality.**

 _*Wicked._

Harry looked at the paper doll/equipment section. It seemed pretty straight forward as well. The thing that surprised him, was just how many items that he cold equip. If he was reading the screen right, he could equip sixteen items in the various slots.

 **The second section of the Inventory is the Bag/Key items section. The bag shows everything non- equipment item in his possession. The key items show those items that are in some way important to his quests. The bag can be accessed in reality directly by saying or thinking Bag with intent.**

 _**Simple enough._

 _Hmm I wonder._

 _JOURNAL_

 **Welcome to the Journal.**

 **The journal is where all of your current accomplishments and quests are recorded. The journal is broken up into various sections. The sections found in the Journal are the Journal itself, Quests, Map, Crafting, and Collections**.

Harry looked through the sections of the journal screen. It was also fairly straight forward. The quest screen looked like it would track his quests and their progress.

The map showed a map of the Dursley's home. The Crafting section looked like it would be where all of his crafting recipes would be located.

The Collections section was blocked for the time being, but he was confident that it was just as straightforward as everything else.

 _Ok are we ready to start this?_

 _*/** Lets go._

Harry moved to his door, took a steadying breath, opened the door and stepped out.

 **Autosave completed.**

 **Auto-saves occur whenever you enter or leave a building. Auto-saving also occurs after you complete any quests**

 _What in the hell?_

 _*So I guess we really are the Master of Death. I mean if we can save our progress to return after we die_ _…_

 _**I don_ _'t want to think about this right now. Let's just see how everything else works before we lose it._

Shaking his head Harry went to the kitchen where he knew his aunt was waiting. As he was walking Harry noticed a strange spherical Map and radar in the upper right corner of his vision. It appeared that anything within a few yards of him also appeared on the map. As he approached his aunt, a blue exclamation point appeared on the map where she was located.

"About time, you lazy good for nothing. You're just like your good for nothing parents!" Giving Harry a look of total disgust, Petunia glanced at the stove, "Make yourself useful, and mind the bacon and don't burn it or you will be sorry!"

Harry was surprised when a holographic window popped up in front of him.

* * *

 **Daily Cooking Quest:** **"Help" Cook Breakfast**

 **Requirements: Cook 2 lbs (16 pieces) of tasty bacon.**

 **Bonus: cook 2 lbs. of perfectly tasty bacon.**

 **Rewards: Dry Toast, not angering the Dursleys. 30 xp. +1 to cooking skills.**

 **Bonus: ?**

 **Failure: loss of reputation with the Dursley** **'s**

 **Accept?: Y/N**

* * *

Shaking his head Harry decided to accept the quest. _YES_

 **Quest accepted.**

Harry moved towards the stove. As he touched the stove another holographic window appeared.

 **This is the crafting interface. While crafting time is frozen, you may make as many attempts to craft something as you have materials. Since this is an introductory Quest you have an unlimited amount of bacon.**

 _*Well, that_ _'s convenient._

 _**This could start to get interesting gentlemen._

Harry shook his head at the byplay that he was still getting used to. He began to try to cook the bacon.

 **Failure.**

* * *

 ** _Learned Cooking_** **_(Basic Wisdom Skill) –_** **Cooking allows for the creation of basic items from English cuisine. Higher levels of cooking allow for the creation of more and more advanced recipes. Other cuisines may be learned as the cooking skill progresses.**

 **Note: as you gain skills, you increase the corresponding attribute by 1 for every 20 skill points achieved in that attributes skills; this bonus changes to 1 every 50 skill points after an attribute reaches 50.**

* * *

 _**Um, guys? If we level this skill to 100, we will gain 5 Wisdom. That would get us that much closer to repairing our core._

 _*Suddenly the fact that we have the magic ability of Filch doesn_ _'t seem so insurmountable._

 _This is almost too easy, there has to be a catch somewhere._

Harry once again started to cook a piece of bacon, and failed …again.

 _This may take a while_ _…_

 ** _/l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l\_**

 ** _16 hours later, relative time_** **.**

 ** _/l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l\_**

 _Well, that_ _'s the bacon for the quest, and enough perfect and normal bacon in my inventory to keep me from starving for a month at least._

 _*too bad the skill experience stopped when we hit 25 in cooking._

 _**yeah, I was really hoping we found a way to game the system, so to speak._

 _Let_ _'s turn this quest in and be done with it._

Harry grabbed the plate of perfect bacon and set it on the table. A window popped up in front of him.

* * *

 **Quest completed: Deliver 2 lbs. of tasty bacon to Petunia**

 **Bonus: Deliver 2 lbs. of perfectly tasty bacon to Petunia.**

 **Reward: 30xp, Dry Toast x2, _Everyday Breakfast Foods from around the World_ , Cooking skill increased by 1**

 **Daily quests may be repeated once daily. Quests reset at 6am local time.**

* * *

 _Um, guys? Are you thinking what I_ _'m thinking?_

 _*/** Yes._

Harry shook his head in wonder.

"Boy, you will be weeding your aunt's garden today. No funny business and it better be perfect if you know what's good for you!" Harry's uncle didn't even bother to look away from his paper as he gave his commands.

* * *

 **Daily Gardening Quest: Weed the Garden**

 **Requirements: Pull weeds in the garden. (0/12)**

 **Bonus: Find the garden** **'s secret**

 **Rewards: Rosehips x5, Gardening+1, 20 xp.**

 **Bonus: ?**

 **Failure: Likely thrashing.**

 **Accept? : Yes/No**

 _*YES_

 **Quest Accepted**

* * *

"Also, I don't want you laying around the house all day, so you are not to come back inside until it is time for dinner. Now get to work!"

Harry left the dining room and made his way outside to the garden. When he got to the garden Harry stopped suddenly in shock. The entire Garden area was overrun with weeds, a vast difference from the last timeline.

 _Hmm, maybe there is a reason?_

 _*it_ _'s probably to give us something to do._

 _Right._

Harry made his way to the start of the garden and began to pull weeds

 **Gathering Bindweed, Failed. Weeds Pulled (1/12)**

* * *

 ** _Learned Gardening (Basic Vitality Skill)_** **\- Gardening allows you to grow and gather various types of plants for use in potions or other crafting recipes. Gardening increases the likely hood of gathering usable specimens from a plant. At higher levels, the likelihood of gathering more and higher quality materials increases.**

* * *

 _I wonder if these plants will be of use later._

 **Gathering Black Bryony, Failed. Weeds Pulled (2/12)**

 **Gathering Bindweed, Failed. Weeds Pulled (3/12)**

 **Gathering Aster, Failed. Weeds Pulled (4/12)**

 **Gardening Skill +1**

 **Gathering Aster, Failed. Weeds Pulled (5/12)**

 **Gathering Bindweed, Failed. Weeds Pulled (6/12)**

 **Gardening Skill +1**

 **Gathering** **Aster** **, Success Gained Aster petals x1. Weeds Pulled (7/12)**

 **Gathering Black Bryony, Success Gained Black Bryony Tubers x1. Weeds Pulled (8/12)**

 **Gathering Black Bryony, Success Gained Black Bryony Berries x1. Weeds Pulled (9/12)**

 **Gardening skill+1**

 **Gathering Bindweed, Success Gained Bindweed Leaves x1. Weeds Pulled (10/12)**

 **Gathering Bindweed, Success** **Gained Bindweed Flowers x1. Weeds Pulled (11/12)**

 **Gathering Bindweed, Success Gained Bindweed Leaves x1. Weeds Pulled (12/12)**

 **Gardening+1**

 _That was quick._

Harry looked around and considered his options.

 _What do you guys think?_

 _*Keep going until we can_ _'t level Gardening any longer._

 _**Agreed._

 _Right then, let_ _'s get to work._

 ** _/l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l\_**

 **8 Hours and innumerable weeds later.**

 ** _/l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l\_**

A slightly dirtier Harry Started to get up from where he was kneeling in the garden dusting off his hands in the process.

 _Looks like it_ _'s capping out at 25 just like cooking did._

 _**Yeah, let_ _'s go turn it in._

 _*Wait, wasn_ _'t there a bonus?_

 _Bloody hell, good catch mate, let_ _'s find this secret then._

Harry began to search his surroundings carefully. When another window popped in front of his face.

* * *

 ** _Learned Search (Basic Perception Skill)_** **– Utilizing search allows you to find hidden persons, places, or things. The success rate of the Search skill is modified by the difficulty level of finding the item. You can search anything so try it out!**

* * *

Dismissing the window and shrugging his shoulders Harry began to search again in earnest. After a minute passed Harry received another System message.

 **Search Skill+1**

 **Search failure.**

 _*I am starting to see a trend._

 _**So it would seem, let_ _'s get to it then._

Sighing and shaking his head at the byplay in his head, Harry began to search every area on in and around the Dursley's residence, gaining 10 skill points in the process and acquiring 7 pounds in muggle money. As he started going through various containers Another Holographic window interface popped up.

* * *

 ** _Learned Scrounge (Basic Luck Skill)_** **– Scrounge is a skill that has an effect on the random items that you have a chance of finding in various containers in the world. A higher Scrounge skill allows you to find better stuff inside the checked containers. Luckily some containers reset their contents every day! Good luck and get scrounging!**

* * *

 _So two types of search skills it looks like. Areas use Search while containers use Scrounge._

 _**Looks like it._

 _*The search skill looks like it may be quick to level, but we can_ _'t search the same area twice for experience._

 _**well, unless we find something in an area we already searched._

 _*True._

Harry made his way back to the garden and began to search the area again. After a few minutes passed Harry finally received the message he was waiting for.

 **Search Success! Found Garden Snake** **'s Nest.**

* * *

 **Quest completed: Pull weeds in the garden. (12/12)**

 **Bonus: Found Garden Snake** **'s Nest.**

 **Reward: 70xp, Rosehips x5, Gardening +1.**

 ** _Skill Acquired Parseltongue (Basic Intelligence Skill)_** **– Parseltongue allows you to communicate with snakes. This skill allows you to communicate with higher order serpents as your skill grows.**

* * *

 _So, Voldemort is still part of us right now it seems. One of you two needs to find out where he is in our mind._

 _*Agreed, if he has a link to us again we cannot allow him access to our plans. I will start searching for him now._

At that pronouncement, the personality removed itself from the active mindscape to begin searching for the soul fragment.

 _**I hope he is careful; we need to verify he is himself when he returns._

 _That_ _'s just what we don't need a possessed us running around in our head_

 _**Bloody Hell mate! Don_ _'t jinx us!_

Down to just two active minds at the moment Harry, looked down at the snake nest. He mentally prepared himself for the conversation he was about to have.

~Greetings from the Speaker~

An eleven-inch snake started to come out of its nest after a few moments. Looking extremely curious, the small serpent looked up at Harry to reply in its own hissing tongue.

~Greetings, Speaker. I have never met a man thing that could speak~

Harry looked down at the serpent, studying it intently for a few moments before continuing.

* * *

 ** _Learned Analyze (Basic Perception Skill)_** **\- The analyze skill gives you information about a person place or thing when it is used. The more often you use it, the better the information you acquire becomes.**

* * *

Harry focused on the snake after reading the message. _ANALYZE._

 **Friendly Garden Snake**

 **HP- ?**

 **MP- ?**

 **Description: A small common variety garden snake.**

 _**Interesting_

§ We are scarce my friend. Tell me, what are some of the interesting things you have tasted while you have lived here? §

§Many things I have scented, many things I have tasted. §

With that pronouncement the two began to converse, every few minutes of conversation led to a skill level in parseltongue.

 _**Keep it up until we can_ _'t gain any more experience. We will switch off to keep our minds fresh._

 _Agreed._

With that decision Harry sat down to have an in-depth conversation with a garden snake.

 ** _/l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l\_**

 ** _76 hours later._**

 ** _/l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l\_**

Mentally Exhausted from the conversation, Harry received a final message pop-up.

 **Parseltongue +1. Skill level: Mastery.**

 _Oh, wow we just maxed out parseltongue, which is kind of nice actually._

 _*The 5-point bonus to Intelligence isn_ _'t too shabby either._

 _That was where I was going with that, yes._

Looking down at his new friend Harry said his good-byes and started to make his exit.

§Speaker, thank you for listening to my words. You should find the Lair of the rat thing. It contains much that it has stolen. §

§Where is this Lair? §

§I do not know; I only know that it exists nearby. Also you should find the Room that tastes like Mother you speak of. It is very close. §

Stunned at the secret and helpful information he had just received, Harry expressed his sincerest gratitude.

§ _Thank you, my friend. I am in your debt_. §Harry decided to make a slight bowing gesture towards the serpent as a gesture of respect ab gratitude.

§Good hunting Speaker§

The snake then returned to her nest, while Harry was greeted with two new quest windows and an additional system message.

* * *

 **Secret Quest: Recover your Mother** **'s chest from the attic.**

 **Requirements: Find your way to your mother** **'s chest and open it.**

 **Bonus: Bonus, successfully traverse the secret obstacle course**

 **Rewards: ?, 250XP**

 **Bonus: ?**

 **Accept? : Yes/No**

 _YES_

 **Secret Quest: Find the secret lair of the rat thing.**

 **Requirements: Find the Secret lair and search inside.**

 **Bonus: locate and Defeat the occupant of the Lair.**

 **Rewards: ? 350xp**

 **Bonus: ? 350xp**

 **Accept? : Yes/No**

 _YES_

* * *

 **Congratulations! For gaining a Parseltongue skill of 100 you have acquired the Following Title:**

 ** _Snake Charmer:_** **This title increases reputation gains with snakes. As a secondary benefit, snakes will not attack you unless under the influence of magical compulsion. Would you like to set this as your current title?**

 _YES_

 _** Well, that is a nice side effect._

 _It will definitely come in handy during our second year._

Harry considered, briefly, his two new quests before deciding that he should check out the rest of the neighborhood first. Walking through out the neighborhood searching and analyzing everything and everywhere he could find. Harry made note of where he noticed new quests were located and started to notice the increased range of his Mini-Map Radar. As Harry was walking at his sedate pace, a system message popped up. As he walked by a low wall.

 **Secret Area Found: Secret obstacle course.**

Shaking his head in wonder, the six-year-old considered the flag that had appeared in front of him.

 _Bloody hell._

 _**You got that right. I wonder how this Works._

 **Congratulations! You have found an obstacle course. Running an obstacle course Trains your basic athletic skills as well as grants you rewards based on your speed of completion.**

 _Right, the athletic skill are probably physical, so if we level those up we should be able to get our shite attributes looking a bit better._

 _**I have a feeling that this is going to be horrid._

 _Probably, I_ _'ve been getting tired just walking so it makes sense that this would be a miserable experience._

 _**Let_ _'s get to it then._

Harry touched the Flag and received a Pop-up.

 **Begin Obstacle Course? Yes/No**

 _YES_

* * *

 ** _Learned Athletics (Basic Strength Skill)_** **\- The athletics skill determines how well you are able to perform basic athletic tasks that do not fall under the other athletic skills. An increase in this skill allows you to perform more and more complicated tasks; this skill is leveled by any athletic action.**

 ** _Learned Jumping (Basic Strength Skill)_** **– The jumping skill determine both how high and how far you can jump. The Jumping skill also reduces the Endurance lost while you perform such feats. Jumping decreases END drain from Jumping by 1% for every 2 points of skill. The Jumping skill increases the standing jump height by 0.75 inches for every 1 point and distance by 1.5 inches for every 1 point. Running jump height equal to 1 inch for every 1 point, while distance equals 3.5 inches for every 1 point.**

 ** _Learned Climbing (Basic Strength Skill)_** **– Climbing is a skill that determine your success in climbing attempts. The climbing skill is checked against a climb** **'s difficulty and success results in climbing 10 feat. Failure results in you falling the distance the full distance. Increasing the Climbing skill decreases END drain from Climbing by 1% for every 2 points of skill.**

 ** _Learned Swimming (Basic Vitality Skill)_** **– Swimming determines how well and how fast you can swim. Swim speed is equal to 1% of your normal movement speed for every 1 point in the skill. The swim Skill decreases END drain from swimming by 1% for every 2 points of skill. At a skill of 50, you can swim at double your normal swim rate with at double the End loss. At Skill 100, you can swim at 3 times your normal swim speed with quadruple the normal End cost.**

 ** _Learned Physical Endurance (Basic Vitality Skill)_** **– Physical Endurance reduces Endurance losses from all sources. Increases in physical Endurance reduces Endurance loss by 1% for every 2 points of skill.**

 ** _Learned Running (Basic Vitality Skill)_** **\- The Running skill reduces the END drain that occurs while jogging or running. As the skill increases, the length of time you are able to run will increase substantially. Running decreases END drain from running by 1% for every 2 points of skill.**

* * *

 _Yeah, we are going to be here for a while._

 _**Right, I_ _'m a bit more worried about that we apparently can't jump higher than three quarters of an inch or further than an inch._

That thought caused harry to stop for a few moments in complete shock. Looking around Harry decided a test was in order. He attempted to jump from a stand still.

 _THAT DOESN_ _'T MAKE ANY SENSE!_

 _**That is_ _… quite depressing actually._

Looking out at the Obstacle course that had just appeared in front of him, Harry shook his head and sighed in acceptance.

 _A bit longer than a while it seems._

The obstacle course had numerous pits and hedges to jump over, a dozen or so ponds and swimming pools to traverse, and if that wasn't enough, it appeared that there were balance beams he would have to move across to get to the end, not to mention the twenty or so garden walls he would have to climb.

 _**Let_ _'s get to it then._

Starting out at a quick jog, Harry traversed the first 30 feet… Then promptly bent over, hands on his knees, wheezing to try and suck enough life sustaining oxygen into his lungs.

 **You have run out or Endurance, when this occurs you gain the exhausted status. The exhausted state lasts until you recover half of your total Endurance. While exhausted, it is almost impossible to complete any strenuous physical task.**

 _**Ok, why did we think this is a good idea again?_

 _Because, if we don_ _'t improve ourselves… Ginny dies._

 _** Then what in the bloody hell are we doing taking a break then? Push through the pain, they are all that matters. We can switch control if it gets too much._

 _Agreed._

Steeling himself against the pain, Harry started to traverse the course while in his exhausted state. Pushing through the pain, Harry moved towards a low wall 50 feet away.

 **Running +1**

 **Physical Endurance +1**

 **Physical Endurance +1**

 _Got to keep moving._

Reaching the base of the ivy covered garden wall in front of him, Harry began to climb the first obstacle in the course… And promptly fell to the ground.

 **Warning: Falling to the ground has resulted in 2 HP of falling Damage!**

 _**Hold off and recover, we aren_ _'t good to anybody if we are dead._

 _Right_

Waiting for his slow recovery, Harry noticed three bars in the upper left had corner of his field of view.

 _Red indicated my Hit Points, blue my Mana, green must be Endurance. Keep an eye on those will you? I will focus on the course. Tell me when we need to stop._

 _**Agreed. We will overcome this limitation. WE WILL NOT FAIL THEM AGAIN!_

 _You ready?_

 _**Yeah mate, let_ _'s do this._

 ** _/l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l\_**

 ** _198 hours later._**

 ** _/l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l\_**

 ** _Learned Diving (Adept Vitality Skill)_** **– This ability determines your ability to dive under water with and without aid. This skill increases your dive depth by 1 foot for every 2 points in the diving skill. Length of time you can hold your breath is equal to 3 seconds for every point in Diving.**

 ** _Learned Free Dive (Master Vitality Skill)_** **– Free Diving is the discipline of extreme breath control and dive depth. The effects of this skill stack with those of the diving Skill. His skill increases dive depth by 6 feet (2 yards) per point. The length of time you can hold your breath is further increased by 4 seconds per point.**

 ** _Learned Acrobatics (Basic Dexterity Skill_** **) – Acrobatics is the skill that is used to determine your ability to make basic acrobatic maneuvers. This skill increases your ability to move through obstacles and crowds without slowing down. This skill is tested against the difficulty of the task attempted.**

 ** _Learned Cat Fall (Adept Dexterity Skill)_** **– This ability allows you to fall greater heights without taking fatal damage. For every point in this skill, you reduce your chance of instant fatality from fall damage by 1%; this means that when your skill reaches 100, you cannot be killed via fall damage. Severely injured and crippled, but not killed.**

 ** _Learned Parkour (Master Dexterity Skill) –_** **This skill is the pinnacle of acrobatic athleticism; this skill increases the height you need to fall before you begin to suffer fall damage. This skill also increases all jumping heights and distances as it is improved. Increase minimum fall height for damage by 1 foot per point in this skill. Jumping heights and distances are increased by 1% for every 4 points in the skill.**

 ** _Learned Sprinting (Novice Vitality Skill)_** **– Sprinting modifies your ability to run, allowing you to push yourself into greater and greater speeds while running flat out. This skill also reduces endurance loss during running and sprinting. The Sprinting Skill decreases END drain from running and sprinting by 1% for every 2 points of skill. At 50 points, you can sprint at 5x your normal movement speed. At a skill of 100 your sprint speed increases to 6x.**

 ** _Learned Extreme Distance Running (Master Vitality Skill)_** **– This is the pinnacle of endurance running. Increasing the Extreme Distance Running skill decreases END drain from running and Sprinting by 1% for every 2 points of skill. Furthermore, when you master this skill at 100, you no longer loose Endurance while running, and in fact you regenerate at half of your normal END regen rate.**

 ** _Learned Wall Snatch (Expert Strength Skill)_** **– This ability allows to quickly recover from falling off of a wall by allowing you to grab another hand hold as you fall. This ability is a Regular skill check to see if you are successful in grabbing a hand hold as you fall.**

 ** _Learned Pain Threshold (Adept Vitality Skill)_** **– This ability increases your total Physical Damage Resistance by a set percentage. Every 4 points in this skill increases both of your Damage Reductions by 1%.**

 ** _Learned Recovery (Master Vitality Skill) -_** **The recovery skill increases the passive regeneration rate for HP. For every skill point in Recovery, your HP regeneration increases by 1%. This skill is automatically trained as you heal damage via passive recovery.**

 ** _Learned Strength Use (Expert Strength Skill)_** **– This ability increases your ability to use your strength. Every 2 points in this skill increases your ability to use your strength efficiently in non-combat situations by 1 percent. Every 4 points increases your Physical Critical Damage by 0.1 of your strength. (Maximum at 100 is 0.25 Strength added to Physical Critical Damage TOTAL). The Strength modifier to Physical Damage is increased by 0.01 for every 5 points, maxing out at 0.2 at skill level 100. 1**

 ** _Learned Strength Mastery (Master Strength Skill_** **) – This skill is the pinnacle of Strength efficiency. This skill further increases your strength contributions towards both Physical Critical Damage and Physical Damage. Your base Strength contribution to Physical Critical Damage is increased by 0.1 per 2 points in this skill to a maximum of 0.50 Strength this skill at level 100. Your Strength contribution to Physical Damage is increased by 3 % for every point; this makes the maximum Strength bonus to Physical Damage 0.6 at skill 100.** **Strength based tests are 1% easier for every 4 points in this skill.**

 ** _Learned Vaulting Jump (Master Strength Skill) -_** **This skill allows you to perform a vault when you make extreme jumps. Vaulting increases both the distance, and height of any jumps that you make as a Vault. Heights and Distances are increased by 1% for every 2 points in this skill.**

* * *

Harry Potter, the previously clumsy and semi asthmatic child, was running through the obstacle course at a full sprint, while jumping, rolling, and making random acrobatic tumbles in random straightaways. Harry looked like a pinball on crack.

 _Ok, we maxed out the basic athletics skills, maxed out sprinting, and we_ _'re about to finish our extreme distance skill. Diving and Free Diving are finished and we have maxed our Acrobatics skill._

 _**Yeah thankfully, the Cat fall skill leveled based on the percentage of HP lost during the fall, otherwise we would still be jumping off of people_ _'s roofs._

 _The Parkour skill has been a bloody godsend on this course. When we finally finish this we should start it from the beginning for time. For some reason I don_ _'t think the timer being at over 198 hours will help us all the much for the bonus._

**Right, mate,

 **Parkour +1 Skill Level: Mastery.**

 **Vaulting Jump+1 Skill Level: Mastery.**

 **Congratulations! You have gained the Title: Athletic Prodigy. This title doubles your passive HP and END regen rates. Would you like to set this as your Title?**

 _YES_

 _Well that_ _'s that. Let's do this. Quit Obstacle course._

Harry left the returned to the starting flag as the obstacle course reset itself. Doing a few warm up stretches while he focused his thoughts on the task before him, Harry began to prepare for the real time trial.

 _How well do you think we will do?_

 _**Pretty well, considering we are 6 years old and in better shape than when we were 17._

 _Bloody hell, when we turn 15 and finish puberty, were are going to be physical gods._

 _**You_ _'re right, it's too bad we plan on facing Voldemort when we are 14, eh?_

 _HA! Could you imagine the look on his snake face?_

Finishing his conversation with himself (something he has gotten used to over the last twelve and a half days of perceived time) Harry initiated the obstacle course and took off like Rabbit on meth… With a rocket tied to its back.

Easily vaulting the vast majority of the obstacles, Harry cut a substantial amount of time from what it took him to clear the course before. The finish line of the course was on the roof of the Dursley's house, next to an open window into the attic he never knew existed. Overall, Harry traversed 1.6 miles of obstacles covered… in Four minutes twenty-seven seconds.

 _I wonder if that_ _'s good._

 ** _Congratulations! You have received a Platinum Medal for this Obstacle course._**

 ** _Collections Updated!_**

 ** _Obstacle courses Completes with Platinum metals (1/72)_**

 ** _Obstacle courses Completes with Gold metals or higher (1/72)_**

 ** _Obstacle courses Completes with Silver metals or higher (1/72)_**

 ** _Obstacle courses Completes with Bronze metals or higher (1/72)_**

 _**You think?_

 _Right, then, let_ _'s see what we can find in the Dursley's attic._

Harry searched around the attic while ignoring the few containers that he could find. After ten minutes of steady searching Harry found an old trunk underneath a pile of old newspaper's and Dudley's old broken baby toys.

 _This looks Promising._

Clearing the area and pulling out the trunk so that it would be easier to access, Harry opened the trunk and a gold light flashed. The flash cleared, leaving the empty trunk. Disappointed and confused, Harry stood up to leave the attic, when he received a new system message.

 **Congratulations! You have completed a Secret Quest!**

 **Secrets updated.**

 **Tutorial Secrets (3/4** )

* * *

 **Quest completed: Find your Mother** **'s secret chest from the Attic.**

 **Bonus: Complete the Secret Obstacle course (Platinum)**

 **Reward: 1750xp, Lily** **'s Charm journal (1/2), Lily's 7** **th** **Year Potions book (1/3). Lily** **'s Love Pendant (1/2 of His Parents love). 250 Galleons, Sneak+2. Lily's Thesis on Ancient Runes (1/4).**

* * *

 **You Have Gained a Level!**

 **You Have Gained a Level!**

 ** _Level:_** **A Character** **'s Level. A rough estimate of a character's overall strength. WARNING: A Character may be considerably stronger or weaker than their level indicates due to status effects, titles or class bonuses. A character receives 5 stat points per level that they can save or distribute as they wish. WARNING: A character may only distribute stat points during the level up process, all unspent points are saved until the next level. Characters gain 2 skill points per level + a bonus based on intelligence WARNING: Skill points may be saved in a similar manner to Stat points with the same limitations; these gains from Intelligence are not retroactive. Characters gain 5 perk points every 10 levels. These perk points can only be saved to a total of 20 perk points. Any perk points over the 20-point limit must be spent at the time of level up before continuing on adventure. A character gains an amount of hit points and mana based on vitality and wisdom respectively.**

 **Would you like to distribute your stat points and skill points now?**

 _Better save them for before we head to Hogwarts._

 _**Agreed._

 **NO**

Looking over the changes his character sheet had under gone thus far, Harry whistles through his teeth as he considered the changes.

 _Death wasn_ _'t kidding about the interface giving me a major advantage._

 _**I am more worried about what could be out there that required him to give us the advantage in the first place._

 _That is a terrifying thought. Let_ _'s see what the other quests have to offer us, then grind out whatever skills we can. We still need to use the daily quests to level our Gardening and our Cooking skills._

 _**Agreed, but first we should look at the rewards we have received so far. They have to be useful for something right?_

 _Face-palming himself Harry sighed as he realized the major oversight he had been making_

 _We are idiots._

 _**I don_ _'t think Hermione would disagree with that assessment._

 _INVENTORY_

* * *

 ** _Inventory Accessed_**

 **Inventory List:**

 **Lily** **'s Charm Journal (1/2),**

 **Lily** **'s 7th Year Potions Book (1/3).**

 **Lily** **'s Love Pendant (1/2 of His Parents love).**

 **Lily** **'s Thesis on Ancient Runes (1/4)**

 **Rosehips x5**

 **Bindweed Leaves x 144**

 **Bindweed Flowers x74**

 **Black Bryony Berries x 128**

 **Black Bryony Tubers x 54**

 **Aster Petals x43**

 **Burned Bacon x 37**

 **Tasty Bacon x94**

 **Perfectly Tasty Bacon x31**

 **Dry Toast x2**

 **Skill Book: Everyday Breakfast Foods from around the World**

 **Funds:**

 **250 Galleons**

 **7 Pounds**

* * *

Touching the icon for the book: _Everyday Breakfast Foods from around the World_ , Harry focused on the cover. ANALYZE.

 **Everyday Breakfast Foods from around the World**

 **Description: This book increases Basic cooking skill and teaches several different cuisines. This book also teaches you various breakfast recipes for the different cuisines from around the world**.

 _That_ _'s nice. Let's read it then_.

Upon opening the book Harry was greeted with another message.

 **Would you like to use this item? Yes/No**

 _YES_

The Book immediately disappeared from his hands, and Harry felt his mind absorb the information that was contained within. The feeling was indescribable, like a flood of information and images flowing into his mind like a river that he found exhilarating.

 **Cooking+5**

* * *

 **Learned Italian Cuisine (Novice Wisdom Skill): This Skill allows you Access to various recipes that have originated throughout Italy. Higher levels of Italian Cuisine allow for the creation of more and more advanced recipes. Other cuisines may be learned as the Italian Cuisine skill progresses.**

 **Learned French Cuisine (Novice Wisdom Skill): This Skill allows you Access to various recipes that have originated throughout France. Higher levels of French Cuisine allow for the creation of more and more advanced recipes. Other cuisines may be learned as the French Cuisine skill progresses.**

 **Learned Asian Cuisine (Novice wisdom Skill): This Skill allows you Access to various recipes that have originated throughout Asia. Higher levels of Asian Cuisine allow for the creation of more and more advanced recipes. Other cuisines may be learned as the Asian Cuisine skill progresses.**

 ** _Learned Literacy (Basic Intelligence Skill)_** **– This skill increases the number of skill points that you receive when you read skill books. This skill will also increase the education bonus to skill training that is received from Skill Primers. Add 1 skill point Skill book gain for every 20 points in this skill. Add 1 % to Skill Primer XP rate for every 1 point in this skill.**

* * *

 **Recipes added to Cooking**

 **Recipes added to Italian Cuisine**

 **Recipes added to French Cuisine**

 **Recipes added to Asian Cuisine**

 _**Bloody hell mate, we need to find more of those._

 _Yes, we do. That was brilliant!_

Harry looked at the other books available to him and decided to pull out the book _Lily_ _'s Charm journal (1/2)_. _ANALYZE_

* * *

 ** _Lily_** ** _'s Charm Journal (1/2)._**

 **Description: This is one part of Lily Potter nee** **' Evans Journal on Charms. This book Contains insights into Charm Spells as well as numerous unique spells that Lily had developed herself during her journey to achieve her Charms Mastery. This Item cannot be used until all sections have Been Located.**

 **Epic Family Quest: Lily** **'s Legacy**

 **Requirements: Locate all of Lily Potter** **'s Spell Books.**

 **Bonus: ?**

 **Reward: ?**

 **Accept Quest? Yes/No**

* * *

 _Hmm let me think, do I really want my Mother_ _'s spells? I mean she was only considered the brightest witch of her generation._

 _**I will slap you._

 _YES_

Harry picked the book up and cautiously touched it to his Inventory Holographic interface. As expected the book returned to the inventory, expected but still surprising.

 _I wonder how much we can store in our inventory._

 **Inventory Help. The Inventory can hold up to 200 stacks of items. Each item stack takes 1 inventory slot. Items can have up to 1000 units to a stack. While Items are in the Inventory, they lose their weight value.**

…Oh

**Right there with you mate.

Harry looked through the other items of his inventory. Eventually he decided to check on the Pendant he had just acquired. _Lily_ _'s Love Pendant (1/2 of His Parents love) ANALYZE._

 ** _Lily_** ** _'s Love (Pendant) (1/2 of His Parents love)_**

 **Description: This is one half of a pendant containing the portraits of Harry** **'s parents. This item cannot be worn until it is completed.**

* * *

 **Family Quest: His Parent** **'s Love**

 **Requirements: Locate both halves of the locket and repair it.**

 **Bonus: ?**

 **Reward: Locket: His Parent** **'s Love**

 **Accept Quest? Yes/No**

YES

* * *

**Rosehips ANALYZE.

 ** _Rosehips_**

 **Description: Rosehips are an edible ingredient that is found in some cuisine and can be used in the brewing of potions.**

 **Ingredient in: Cooking, ?**

Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance.

 _Yeah those question marks are real secret_.

 _**Ignore it, we need to still go finish the other quests in the area._

 _Right._

 _**I am starting to get worried about the other us, he has been gone for a while._

 _You_ _'re right, I can sense him but he is blocked off completely. We defiantly need to make sure Voldemort hasn't corrupted him when he returns._

Thinking back to the areas he had been, Harry remembered that Mr. Thatcher, an old retired mechanic has a quest to give him. Harry made his way to Mr. Thatcher's house, following a different path than before. As he was walking down the street he had taken, a red flash blinded him for a few seconds.

 _What the_ _…?_

 **WARNING! You have entered a Dangerous Area! Dangerous areas are full of enemies whom would like nothing more than to kill you. As you traverse Dangerous areas, you will notice Enemies on your Mini-Map Radar, you may attempt to avoid them through stealth or you may face them head on.**

 **WARNING: there is a chance of spawning a mini boss in a danger area if you kill too many enemies. Mini Bosses are substantially stronger than regular enemies found in the area. Each mini boss victory increases the likelihood of a Boss enemy spawning. Bosses are several orders of magnitude more powerful than the area** **'s normal enemies.**

* * *

 **Daily Hunting Quest: Clear the Neighborhood** **'s Stray Dog Problem**

 **Requirements: Defeat Mangy Stray Dogs (0/6)**

 **Bonus: Defeat A Mangy Pack Leader Mini-Boss (0/1)**

 **Rewards: 100xp, Brawl +2, Dodge+2**

 **Bonus: ?**

 **Accept? : Yes/No**

 _YES_

* * *

 **AutoSaving Game**

Instantly Harry's perception shifted and the street he had been walking on changed. Where there were once empty streets, now there were stray dogs scattered about, with a few roving around the neighborhood in packs.

 **In the tutorial, danger areas become pocket dimensions that are populated with enemies. Outside the tutorial, pocket dimensions only appear only in an area that classifies as an instanced dungeon. Combat in an instanced area is turn based, while combat in the real world is real time.**

* * *

 ** _Learned Brawling (Basic Strength Skill)_** **– The Brawling is the most basic of the unarmed combat skills. The brawl Skill provides a bonus to both your Physical Accuracy and Physical Damage values when you are attacking without a weapon. Increasing Brawling will increase your total Physical Accuracy by 1% for every 2 skill points. Increasing Brawling will also increase your total Physical Damage by 1% for every point in the skill.**

* * *

 _Yeah, this tutorial is definitely set up to be a training tool._

 _**Pocket dimension? Really? Now I_ _'m really starting to worry about what had Death so worried._

 _I was worried about that ever since I realized Death could be worried_

 _**Right, good point_.

Harry started to move forward cautiously crouching behind Bushes to avoid the roving packs of stray dogs. Moving only when they were out of sight.

* * *

 **Learned Sneak (Basic Dexterity Skill) - The Sneak Skill allows you to move about without being seen or heard. The sneak Skill is contested by an opposing entity** **'s awareness skills (Listen or Spot). Sneak has no effect on creatures with the scent ability. Movement whine sneaking is half your normal rate but increases by 1% for every 4 points of skill.**

* * *

Harry began move forward to find a safe vantage point, several low menacing growls came from behind him. Quickly turning, Harry was quickly able to realize that one of the roving pack had come up behind him. It was hard to miss four starving snarling terriers after all.

 **Initiating Combat Protocol.**

Harry noticed that the dogs had surrounded him, the dog to his front made an immediate attack. Having trained his dexterity to super human (for a 6-year-old) levels Harr immediately threw a punch at the dog as it rushed in.

 **Unarmed Attack** **Mangy Stray Dog A.**

 **Attack Hits Mangy Stray Dog A.**

 **Mangy Stray Dog A takes 6 damage.**

 **Mangy Stray Dog A Dies.**

 _Well that was easy_

 **With that thought, the dog that was behind him attacked.**

 **Mangy Stray Dog C Attacks Harry with Bite.**

 **Mangy Stray Dog C Hits Harry with Bite.**

 **Critical Hit.**

 **Harry takes 3 damage.**

 _ANALYZE Mangy Stray Dog B._

 **Stray Dog B**

 **LV- 1 XP- 5**

 **HP- 4 MP-0**

 **Physical Accuracy -? Physical Damage -?**

 **Physical Defense -? Physical DR -?**

 **Magical Accuracy-? Magical Damage-?**

 **Magical Defense-? Magical DR-?**

 **Drops:** **?**

 _**We were hiding from dogs that only do 1% of our total HP in damage. Really?_

 _Um... I guess so?_

 _**Let_ _'s just kill every dog we can find; it should be worth experience points._

With that decision, Harry started to move, dodging incoming attacks from the three dogs and throwing punches with form so bad that it would make Gandhi shake his head in shame. The fight lasted only a few more moments, now that Harry was actually putting an effort into it.

 **Brawl+1**

 **Brawl+1**

 **Brawl+1**

 **Dodge+1**

 **XP Gained: 5**

 **Loot Corpses? Yes/No**

 _YES_

 ** _Found:_**

 **Stray Dog Ears x3**

 **Mangy Hide x4**

* * *

 ** _Learned Rewarding Loot (Expert Luck Skill)_** **– This skill increases the likely hood of having rare loot items drop. This skill adds an additional 1% to rare loot find for every 5 points in the skill.**

* * *

 _Not the greatest, but it may be useful later._

 _** You should analyze those to see what they can be used for._

 _ANALYZE Stray Dog Ear._

 ** _Stray Dog Ear (Muggle Bounty Item)_**

 **Description: Can be turned into the proper bounty collector to receive reputation and monetary rewards.**

ANALYZE Mangy Hide.

 ** _Mangy Hide_**

 **Description: Mangy Hides can be turned into poor leather for the use in craft skills.**

 **Material For: ?**

 _Yeah those both are going to come into play later. Let_ _'s keep going._

Harry continued to run thought the "Dangerous" part of the neighborhood, killing packs of stray Dogs left and right. Ripping through the dogs' bodies with an efficiency that was truly shocking.

 ** _/l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l\_**

 ** _11 hours later._**

 ** _/l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l\_**

 ** _Learned Bash (Novice Strength Skill)_** **\- Bash is an activated skill that allows you to make devastating unarmed attacks against an enemy. When using Bash, you reduce your Physical Accuracy to receive Physical Damage. You receive 1 Physical Damage for every point of Physical Accuracy sacrificed. You sacrifice up to 1% of your total Physical Accuracy for every 2 points of this skill.**

 ** _Learned Smash (Adept Strength Skill)_** **– Smash Allows you to increase both your Physical Damage and Physical Crit Damage at the expense of Physical Accuracy and Physical Crit Rate. This attack is wildly inaccurate, but when it hits, it hits HARD. Decrease your Physical Accuracy by 3% for every 4 points in this skill, each point of Physical Accuracy lost adds 2 to Physical Damage. This attack causes a critical hit but in those instances that it does, it will do excessive amounts of damage. Using this ability reduces your total Physical Crit Rate rating by 4.5% (multiplier) for every 5 points in this skill. Add an additional 50 times the lost Physical Crit Rate rating to your Physical Crit Damage rating when using this attack.**

 ** _Learned Physical Critical (Basic Luck Skill)_** **\- This skill shows your increased proficiency with critical hits, for each point in this skill increase the contribution Luck has with Physical Crit Rate by .001.**

 ** _Learned Massive Critical (Novice Luck Skill)_** **\- This skill alters the multiplier for damage generated by Physical Critical hits. For each point in this skill, increase the contribution that STR has on Physical Crit Damage by .005.**

 ** _Learned Quick Draw (Novice Dexterity Skill)_** **– Skill increase your initiative for the first round of combat. Add 1% to your total initiative for every point in this skill.**

 ** _Learned Quick Attack (Expert Dexterity Skill)_** **– Activated combat enhancer skill that allows you to make both physical and magical attacks with incredible speed and accuracy. Only one Activated combat enhancer skill may be used in conjunction with a special attack skill. When using this skill, add 3% to your total Initiative and Physical Accuracy /Magical Accuracy for every point of this skill.**

* * *

 _Bloody hell, how many dogs has that been?_

 _**that was 500, if the pattern holds, another Pack Leader should be showing up now._

 _Why are we doing this again? We maxed out our Brawling and Dodge already._

 _**We wanted to see how we stood up against the boss, the Pack Leaders were a joke._

 _Right, let_ _'s find the Leader so we can get the dogs to come back._

Harry started to move thought the empty streets. He quickly realized that the dogs stopped returning when a Mini-Boss had spawned decided to make an appearance. Searching the area, he eventually located the Mini-Boss.

 _ANALYZE Pack Leader._

 ** _Pack Leader_**

 **LV- 10_XP- 5**

 **HP- 63_MP-0**

 **Physical Accuracy -21_Physical Damage -14**

 **Physical Defense -12_Physical DR -13**

 **Magical Accuracy-0_Magical Damage-0**

 **Magical Defense-6_Magical DR-4**

 **Drops: Pack Leader ID Tag, Rough Hide**

 _No changes, this is way too easy now that Brawling is at 100, especially since that opened up special attacks._

 _**Don_ _'t complain, we still don't know what it's going to be like in the real world. It was also nice when we unlocked the Quick attack tree. It has made going through the normal strays very efficient._

With his superior reflexes, Harry rushed at the Pack leader at a speed of 26.8 miles per hour. As soon as he was in range Harry activated his new combat skill Bash

 **Attacked with Unarmed Bash against Pack Leader A.**

 **Bash Hits Mangy Pack Leader A.**

 **Pack Leader A takes 71 damage.**

 **Pack Leader A Dies.**

 **XP Gained: 50**

Harry quickly looted the Pack leader and sat down to eat some Tasty Bacon, while waiting for the Stray Dogs to return.

 _You know, if our physical abilities have gotten us this far, when we get access to our magic we will be incredibly powerful._

 _**When we get to Hogwarts, we should spend a lot of time in the Room of Requirement training out Physical abilities._

 _There isn_ _'t a better place for us to train at Hogwarts that I can think of, it could only give us more of an edge for fourth year._

 **WARNING! Area Boss: Rabid Attack Dog has entered the instance.**

Hopefully this will be more of a challenge.

**Yeah the others were a bit of a letdown.

As Harry started to get up to begin his search for the Area Boss, could see a rather large dog running towards him. The dog looked like it was a cross between a Mastiff and a Great Dane, with a little bit of gun powder mixed in.

 _ANALYZE Rabid Attack Dog_

 ** _Rabid Attack Dog_**

 **LV-26_XP- 500**

 **HP- 318 _MP-0**

 **Physical Accuracy -68_Physical Damage-73**

 **Physical Defense -32_Physical DR -40**

 **Magical Accuracy-0_Magical Damage-0**

 **Magical Defense-6_Magical DR-4**

 **Drops:** **?**

 _So that_ _'s what they meant by orders of magnitude more powerful._

 _**That is a mean looking dog. We have to bash or else we probably won_ _'t be able to damage it._

 _This is going to be ugly._

Quickly dodging out of the way, Harry made the first attack against the large animal, just barely being able to avoid its initial attack.

 _ARE THOSE TEETH MADE OF STEEL?_

 _**What kind of bloody madman has steel teeth implanted into a dog's mouth?_

 _Someone who we probably don_ _'t want to meet after we put this thing down._

Harry's initial Bash attack struck the beast but didn't seem do much damage to it, its hide just too resistant for Harry's attack to get through. Dodging and attacking, Harry was able to avoid damage for several minutes.

 **Rabid Attack Dog Attacks Harry with Furious Bite.**

 **Furious Bite Hits Harry.**

 **Harry takes 142 Damage.**

 _OW, OW, OW! That thing took over half of our hit points in one attack!_

 _**we have been going at it for almost 10 minutes and have only dropped it to 75% of its health. We need to shift to Smash._

Continuing to dodge, it soon became apparent that Smash was able to easily bypass the animal's damage reduction, Harry was just having a problem hitting the blood thirsty monster.

 _I don_ _'t think we are going to be able to keep this up._

 _**It would be nice to hit the damn thing._

 _Just keep dodging._

 **Rabid Attack Dog Attacks Harry with Bite.**

 **Bite Hits Harry.**

 **Harry takes 72 Damage.**

 _**Are we seriously about to die during the tutorial level?_

 _We only have 38 HP left, so yeah?_

 _**I hate you so much right now._

 _This was your idea mate, if either of us gets to hate the other, it_ _'s going to be me._

Accepting what seemed to be his fate, Harry once again began to evade the deadly attacks. Narrowly dodging out of the way of another Furious Bite, Harry countered with a desperate Smash attack.

 **Attacked with Unarmed Smash against Rabid Attack Dog A.**

 **Unarmed Smash Hits Rabid Attack Dog A**

 **CRITICAL HIT! 487% Damage**

 **Rabid Attack Dog A takes 409 damage.**

 **Rabid Attack Dog A Dies.**

 **XP Gained: 500**

 **Congratulations You Just Gained A Level!**

 _Did that really just happen?_

 _**So they weren_ _'t lying about excessive damage when landing a critical hit while using Smash._

 _That_ _'s one way of putting it._

 **Loot: Yes/No?**

 _YES_

 **Found:**

 **Attack Dog** **'s Spiked Collar x1**

 **Book: The Tactical K-9: Getting the Most Out of Your Attack Dog. X1**

 _Wicked, ANALYZE._

 ** _Book: The Tactical K-9: Getting the Most Out of Your Attack Dog._**

 **Description: Teaches the Call of the Wild. Skill Book Required Animal Handling 100 and Care of Magical Creatures 50 to use.**

 ** _Spiked Collar (Bounty Item)_**

 **Description: Super Rare Bounty Item. Can be turned in for Large Experience, Reputation, and monetary rewards.**

* * *

 ** _Daily Hunting Quest: Clear the Neighborhood_** ** _'s Stray Dog Problem COMPLETE!_**

 **Requirements: Defeat Mangy Stray Dogs (500/6)**

 **Bonus: Defeat A Mangy Pack Leader Mini-Boss (5/1)**

 **Bonus: Defeat Rabid Attack Dog (1/1)**

 **Rewards: 850xp, Small Silver Key, Reputation bonus Little Whinging +154.**

* * *

 _Ok that_ _'s enough for me, let's get back to the quests_

 _**Yeah, hopefully there isn_ _'t very many. It seems like we have been at this forever._

Once again Harry began to head toward Mr. Thatcher's home. After a few minutes, harry made his way up into the driveway and Noticed Mr. Thatcher Standing outside his open garage door, looking a bit dejected.

"Excuse me Mr. Thatcher sir, but is there anything I can do to help you?" Harry spoke to the elderly man in as respectful manner as he possibly could, at least he hoped he did.

"Eh?" slowly turning around in an obviously pain filled shuffle, Mr. Thatcher looked down at the young and unkempt boy in front of him.

"Oh, it's you. You're that Potter boy, the on

* * *

e Vernon Dursley took in, that right? The delinquent?"

Squinting into Harry's face old man let out a snort and spit off to the side, "That fat walrus wouldn't know what a delinquent looked like if one walked up and kicked him in the arse!"

Waving Harry to the Garage as he turned back around, the old man glanced at Harry as the boy moved to stand at his side.

"You can help by getting this bloody garage cleaned out and organized. I won't lie to ya lad, it will be hard work and you look like yer skinnier than a stream of piss. Still, I do need the help, not as young as I used to be you know."

* * *

 **Quest: Help old Man Thatcher Clean his Garage.**

 **Requirements: Boxes of Trash taken out (0/12), Areas organized (0/6)**

 **Reward: Book: Basic Maintenance of the Internal Combustion Engine, Muggle Money: 5 Pounds, 50xp. Reputation Little Whinging. Rusty Old Pocket Knife.**

 **Accept Quest? Yes/No**

* * *

 _YES_

 _At least we have some time to think._

 _**Yeah, now that we have an idea of how this reality has changed, we can probably make better plans for the future._

 _Agreed._

Harry began to shift through the clutter and junk in the garage. Realizing that it would take a couple hours, he decided to put himself into auto pilot so to speak while he made a few plans.

 ** _/l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l\_**

 ** _4 Hours Later_**

 ** _/l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l\_**

 _We should be able to level the cooking skills up pretty easily during the tutorial level._

 _**Yeah we definitely had plenty of ingredients for breakfast meals in the Dursley_ _'s kitchen. Spaghetti carbonara is just pasta, bacon, eggs and cheese._

 _We can make dumplings pretty easy for the Asian cuisine as well. We can make pain perdu for the French cuisine._

 _**By doing forty or so of the daily quests we should be able to power through gardening and regular cooking._

 _So the plan for the tutorial will be to finish the regular quests, then sleep and do the daily quests until those skills are maxed out. We should be looking pretty good for the real world._

 _**Right. Depending on where we end up time frame wise, we will need to do as much as we can to gain muggle skills. We will be moving to the wizarding world and it will be hard to acquire muggle skills while at Hogwarts._

 _Agreed._

 _**Are we sure we are going to get Remus to be the DADA teacher for first year? If we take out Professor Quirrell we won_ _'t have the opportunity to face the troll, which may make it harder to get both Ron and Hermione to become friends._

 _We should still be able to manipulate the outcome enough that it shouldn_ _'t be a problem. Remember we already know more about them they do._

 _**True. We have enough bags of trash ready, let_ _'s finish this quest._

Harry started to take the dozen bags of trash to the end of the driveway for pick up. Having already organized the garage while gathering the clutter and refuse, Harry was ready to turn in the quest to Mr. Thatcher.

"Ah, now that's a clean garage lad. Here, takes this box as my way of saying thanks. You keep yer head up boy, that fat walrus isn't going to be able to boss you around forever ya know!" With that, Old Man Thatcher went back into his house, leaving Harry to his own devices.

* * *

 **Quest Completed: Help Old Man Thatcher Clean his Garage.**

 **Requirements: Boxes of Trash taken out (12/12), Areas organized (6/6)**

 **Reward: Book: Basic Maintenance of the Internal Combustion Engine, Muggle Money: 5 Pounds, 50xp. Reputation Little Whinging. Rusty Old Pocket Knife.**

* * *

Harry quickly used the Skill book.

* * *

 ** _Learned Mechanical Engineering (Novice Intelligence Skill)_** **– This skill is used to interact with basic and more advanced machinery. This skill can be used to perform various tasks such as vehicle maintenance to disabling a mechanical trap. The Mechanical Engineering skill is a Flat test skill that is modified by the complexity of the machine being tinkered with.**

* * *

 _ANALYZE Rusty Old Pocket Knife._

 ** _Rusty Old Pocket Knife._** _**(Weapon).**_

 **Physical Accuracy- 10_Physical Damage- 8_Physical Crit Rate-5**

 **Description: A well-worn and poorly cared for pocket knife. This weapon can be used as either a slashing or a piercing weapon. Can be upgraded to an Old Pocket Knife via the Metal Working Skill.**

**That's nice, I wonder if that will be one combat skill or two?

We will find out later, if we have to we can fight dogs again. Ok, let's see what we can do to help out Mrs. Figg.

**Probably something to do with her cats.

Harry made his way towards Mrs. Figg's home. Deciding to bypass the stray dog area, the last scion of the Potter family was able to make it to the old woman in just a few minutes. Seeing a worried looking Mrs. Figg and a distinct lack of cats, Harry was pretty sure about what he was going to have to do.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Figg, you look worried. Is that anything I can do to help you?"

"Oh hello Harry. My cats have seemed to wonder off. I'm getting too old to go and chase them around the neighborhood, so could you be a dear and fetch them for me? I am missing six of the little darlings."

* * *

 **Quest: Help Mrs. Figg find her Missing Cats.**

 **Requirements: locate and return missing cats (0/6)**

 **Reward: Chocolate Biscuits x5, 150xp, Book: Kitten** **'s Digest**

 **Accept Quest? Yes/No**

 _YES_

* * *

 _Hmm, how in the bloody hell are we supposed to find these cats?_

 _**Maybe there are some clues in the area. It couldn_ _'t hurt to check._

 _I have a feeling this is going to take a while._

 _**I wouldn_ _'t be surprised either way mate._

Harry began to look around Mrs. Figg's front yard moving around towards the back.

* * *

 ** _Learned Tracking (Novice Perception Skill)_** **\- This ability allows you to track a target via non-magical means. This ability allows tracks to appear on your Mini-Map Radar which can lead to secret areas or to individuals you want to find. By increasing the level of this skill, you are able to see more difficult to find tracks and will be able to follow people whom are trying to be untraceable. This ability does not confer the ability to track magically untraceable targets or areas.**

* * *

 _This could be useful._

 _**To find the cats at least._

Harry started to circle Mrs. Figg's house again, this time searching for tracks. Checking the Mini Map Radar, Harry noticed six sets of tracks leaving the yard.

 _I wonder, if we were to just keep following the tracks for a few hours, would we be able to level our tracking skill to 100?_

 _**We can give it a shot._

Starting on what would become an incredibly monotonous walk about, Harry followed the tracks towards each of the lost cats.

 **Tracking Skill +1**

Ignoring the cats, Harry continued following the tracks back and forth, which allowed him to continually level his tracking skill. After tracking the cats for over forty-eight hours, the young wizard had finally finished leveling his tracking skill to 100. Harry quickly gathered up the six cats and led them to Mrs. Figg.

* * *

 ** _Learned Animal Handling (Basic Charisma Skill)_** **– This skill is used to alter the moods of non-magical creatures. This skill works in a similar manner to the diplomacy skill and can alter an animal** **'s mood either positively or negatively, depending on your needs. This is a basic skill test and higher skills allow you to affect more dangerous creatures.**

 ** _Quest Complete:_** _**Help Mrs. Figg find her Missing Cats.**_

 **Requirements: locate and return missing cats (6/6)**

 **Reward: Chocolate Biscuits x5, 150xp, Book: Kitten** **'s Digest**

* * *

Attempting to use the book, Harry discovered that it was a training manual.

 **Training Manuals are used to give bonus to the rate that a skill and sub skills are learned; this bonus is permanent.**

 _At least we can say that we have started to develop some patience._

 _**We could also be going insane, that is a real possibility as well._

 _Let_ _'s go see what other quests are available._

 _**Or we could use the book and grind animal handling with the stray dogs._

 _That works for me, though I think we should hold off on that until we start repeating the cooking daily._

 _**Yeah, we will probably need something to break up the monotony._

Wondering toward the last known quest marker on his Mini-Map Radar, Harry quickly noticed that he was again wondering towards a sign that signified the entrance of an instanced danger area. Walking up to the large street sign, near the playground, that appeared to be the source of his next quest, Harry read the message.

"Bullying is never OK."

* * *

 ** _Quest: Defeat the Big Bullies._**

 **Requirements: Defeat Big Bullies (0/12)**

 **Bonus: Defeat Teenaged Bully**

 **Bonus: ?**

 **Reward: Muggle Money 20 pounds, Knuckleduster x1, 450xp**

 **Bonus Reward 1: ?**

 **Bonus Reward 2: ?**

 **Accept Quest? Yes/No**

 _YES_

* * *

 **Enter Dangerous area? Yes/No**

 _YES_

The playground shifted slightly and Harry noticed that numerous groups of boys, that appeared to be eleven or twelve years of age, wandering around the playground. The boys all looked eerily similar, almost as if they were all fraternal centuplets. The boys were all wearing spiked leather wristbands and were all smoking.

Waiting for a few minutes to watch for the patterns of their movements, Harry was amused to see that the cigarettes that the boys were smoking, didn't actually burn down.

 _Well, if we didn_ _'t believe it was a fake reality before, that definitely proved it._

 _**And the never ending bacon wasn_ _'t proof enough?_

 _Yeah, good point. Ready to start this?_

 _**Yeah, let_ _'s go mate._

Utilizing his ability to sneak, Harry moved silently to one of the groups of bullies and attacked.

 **Initiating combat**

 **Succeeded in surprising the enemy**!

 _ANALYZE Big Bully A_

 ** _Big Bully A_**

 **LV- 4_XP- 15**

 **HP- 16_MP-0**

 **Physical Accuracy -14_Physical Damage -12**

 **Physical Defense -13_Physical DR -8**

 **Magical Accuracy-0_Magical Damage-0**

 **Magical Defense-6_Magical DR-4**

 **Drops: ?**

 _This should be easy_

 _ATTACK with Old Pocket Knife._

 **Harry Attacks Big Bully A**

 **Success**

 **Harry deals 43 Damage to Big Bully A**

 **Harry Has Defeated Big Bully A**

Looking at the remaining three Big Bullies in the group, Harry decided to end the fight quickly and made three additional knife attacks, easily dispatching the group (mostly due to the relative thirteen days he had thus spent in the tutorial thus far).

 **Victory!**

 **Gained 400xp**

 **Loot: 1x Studded Leather Bracer, 12 pounds.**

 **Piercing Weapons +1**

 **Slashing Weapons +1**

* * *

 ** _Learned Piercing Weapons (Adept Dexterity Skill)_** **– Piercing Weapons grants a bonus to your Physical Accuracy, Physical Crit Rate, and Physical Damage values when you are attacking with a piercing type of weapon. Increasing Piercing Weapons will increase your total Physical Accuracy by 1% for every 2 skill points and give a skill bonus to Physical Crit Rate of 1 per 10 skill points. Increasing Piercing Weapons will also increase your total Physical Damage by 1% for every point in the skill. This skill stacks with other weapon skills if a weapon has more than one type.**

 ** _Learned Slashing Weapons (Adept Vitality Skill)_** **-Slashing Weapons grants a bonus to both your Physical Accuracy and Physical Damage values, while also increasing your Physical Defense rating when you are attacking with a Slashing weapon. Increasing Slashing Weapons will increase your total Physical Accuracy by 1% for every 2 skill points. Increasing Slashing Weapons will also increase your total Physical Damage by 1% for every point in the skill. Slashing weapons are capable of very effective defensive maneuver's so that while they are used your Physical Defense receives a skill modifier of 1 per skill point. This skill stacks with other weapon skills if a weapon has more than one type.**

* * *

 _So knives count as both slashing and piercing, good to know._

 _**Two more skills to max out before we stop killing bullies._

 _True._

 _ANALYZE Studded Leather Bracer_

 **Studded Leather Bracer _(_ Forearm Equipment _)_**

 **Description:** This item is a studded leather forearm guard wannabe punks and post-apocalyptic raiders everywhere.

 **Physical Defense – 4_Physical DR- 2**

 **Magical Defense - 1_Magical DR-1**

 _Let_ _'s go ahead and put that on._

 _**let_ _'s try to use the inventory screen to do it, so we can get used to it._

 _Good idea_

 _INVENTORY_

Harry looked at the paper doll and checked to see what he had as equipment slots. The paper doll on the inventory screen was filled with empty slots except for a face slot that had his Glasses. Curious Harry decided to analyze his glasses.

 **Obsolete Broken Prescription Glasses.**

 **Description:** This item negates perception penalties due to poor vision. Due to the obsolete nature of the glasses, long term wear may cause the Eye Strain effect which gives a -15% reduction in PER, INT, and any Magic skills; This effect remains until you rest for 8 hours.

 **Physical Defense – 0_Physical DR- 0**

 **Magical Defense – 0_Magical DR-0**

 _They can say that again; we need to get new glasses as soon as we can in Diagon Alley._

 _**Yeah, we have no idea what the chance of the eye strain is, so that can really cause problems later._

Harry continued to check over the paper doll, he noticed that while many of the slots were open, there were many that were closed off even though they were still visible. Curious about the situation, he decided to activate he help function.

 **Paper Doll**

 **The Paper Doll is a holographic representation of your appearance that also shows the items you are currently wearing. There are 20 Slots on the paper doll to begin with; these initial slots are 1 head slot, 1 face slot, 1 chest slot, 2 shoulder slots, 2 forearm slots, 2 hands slots, 1 Legs slot, 2 shin slots, 1 footwear slot, 1 neck slot, 2 ring slots, 1 belt slot, and 3 miscellaneous slots. Other slots are locked and may be opened as rewards for certain quests and as certain aspects of the game system become available in the real world. There are an additional 7 slots that most characters can gain access to, you however have 9 additional slots to unlock do to your Compartmentalized Mind Advantage.**

 _That_ _'s a lot of gear to wear around._

 _**I can_ _'t imagine how much of a pain it will be to get every slot filled, and throw in the unlock able slots…_

 _Yeah, that_ _'s going to be a lot of work._

Harry put on the Studded Leather Bracer and noticed that it immediately resized itself to fit, also the bracer appeared in the right fore arm slot to mimic him having put the bracer on. Harry decided to test it out a bit more and used the Paper Doll interface to move the bracer to his other arm, to the inventory, and back to his right. All these things happened instantly in the real world as the doll changed its appearance.

 _That will make getting dressed a lot easier._

 _**Let's get back to it, these bullies aren_ _'t going to beat up themselves._

 ** _/l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l\_**

 ** _28 Hours Later_**

 ** _/l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l\_**

 ** _Learned Blunt Weapons (Basic Strength Skill)-_** **Blunt Weapons governs the use of weapons designed to crush and bludgeon. Increasing the Blunt Weapon Skill increases Physical Accuracy by 1% per 4 skill points, Physical Damage by 1% per 2 skill points, and increases Physical Crit Damage skill modifier by 1 per 2 skill points.**

 ** _Learned Skill Rending Slash (Adept Vitality Skill)_** **\- Rending Slash allows a person to dedicate their actions to defense while still injuring their opponent. When using Rending Slash, make an attack and then if the attack damages the target, the target bleeds for 1% of the damage dealt for every 5 skill points in this skill. The bleed damage lasts for 3 minutes or 30 turns in instanced fights.**

 ** _Learned Skill Piercing Thrust (Adept Dexterity Skill)_** **\- This Piercing Skill Allows for the negation of an enemies Physical DR at the expense of a players Physical Crit Rate. Piercing Strike ignores 5% of a targets Physical DR for each 1% loss in Physical Crit Rate Up to 1 point of Physical Crit Rate may be sacrificed for every 5 points in this skill.**

* * *

After an frighteningly large number of battles against Bullies, Harry finally defeated the Bullies' Abusive Father, completing the danger area's quest. Sitting down on the side-walk after looting the vanquished middle aged adult man's fallen body; Harry began to really consider the complete absurdity of a 6-year-old, half-starved, unwashed child beating a grown adult man to death with a rusty pocket knife.

 _This is insane, we have gone completely insane. I mean I am talking to myself right now and getting replies back._

 _**There has to be a reason this is possible. Magic? Magic can do some pretty impossible things._

 _But on this scale? I don_ _'t know mate. This is supposedly Death's doing and we are supposedly his master… That doesn't make sense._

 _**We really need to get Hermione involved, we_ _'re complete bollocks at trying to investigate things._

 _This is getting to be insane mate_

 _**You Think? 125 bullies before the teen-aged bully showed up, then 5 teen-aged bullies to get the abusive father to show up._

 _**Bloody hell, that was way too many bullies._

 _Let_ _'s finish this quest and then find out what we have left before we grind cooking and gardening._

* * *

 ** _Quest: Defeat the Big Bullies_** **.**

 **Requirements: Defeat Big Bullies (12/12)**

 **Bonus: Defeat Teenaged Bully (1/1)**

 **Bonus Reward: Intimidation Skill, Boxing Skill, 500xp**

 **Bonus: Defeat Abusive Father (1/1)**

 **Bonus Reward: Class available: Child Savior.**

 **Reward: Muggle Money 20 pounds, Knuckleduster x1, 450xp**

 ** _Learned Boxing (Novice Strength Skill)-_** **Boxing is a Far more refined form of Brawling. The boxing Skill further increases a players unarmed combat ability by increasing the Physical Accuracy, Physical Damage, and Physical DR of the boxer. The bonuses from Boxing and all other unarmed combat skills stack. Increase Physical Accuracy by 1% for every skill point in Boxing. Increase Unarmed Physical Damage by 1% for every 2 skill points and the Vit Contribution to Physical DR is permanently increased by 1% for every 4 skill points.**

 ** _Learned Intimidation (Basic Strength Skill)-_** **Intimidation is a social skill that is based on fear and intimidation. Intimidation grants two effects; the first effect is a combat effect that allows a player to intimidate an opponent which inflicts the Shaken status effect with a success frequency equal to a normal contested skill check. The shaken Effect reduces Physical combat attributes by a flat 15% and lasts for six seconds or one combat round in the case of instanced battles. The second effect allows the player to make a contested roll against another person to influence their actions; this effect is a contest between the two individuals.**

* * *

 _INVENTORY_

* * *

 **Current Inventory:**

 **Book: Lily** **'s Charm journal (1/2),**

 **Book: Lily** **'s 7th Year Potions book (1/3).**

 **Lily** **'s Love Pendant (1/2 of His Parents love).**

 **Book: Lily** **'s Thesis on Ancient Runes (1/4)**

 **Rosehips x5**

 **Bindweed Leaves x 144**

 **Bindweed Flowers x74**

 **Black Bryony Berries x 128**

 **Black Bryony Tubers x 54**

 **Aster Petals x43**

 **Burned Bacon x 37**

 **Tasty Bacon x94**

 **Perfectly Tasty Bacon x31**

 **Dry Toast x1**

 **Mangy Hide x1000**

 **Mangy Hide X1000**

 **Pristine Hide x14**

 **Stray Dog Ears x648**

 **Pack Leader Collar x5**

 **Rough Hide x11**

 **Book: Tactical K-9: Getting the Most Out of Your Attack Dog.**

 **Attack Dog Spiked Collar x1**

 **Rusty Old Pocket Knife x1**

 **Studded Bracers x 633**

 **Motorcycle Gloves x 4**

 **Motorcycle Jacket x 1**

 **Motorcycle Pants x1**

 **Motorcycle Boots x1**

 **Kitchen Knife x 3**

 **Cricket Bat x 2**

 **Knuckle Duster x1**

 **Funds**

 **250 Galleons**

 **1957 Pounds**

* * *

 _ANALYZE Kitchen Knife_

 **Kitchen Knife (Weapon)**

 **Physical Accuracy- 15_Physical Damage- 12_Physical Crit Rate-7**

 **Description:** A dirty kitchen knife that has seen better days. May be used as both a piercing weapon and a slashing weapon.

 _ANALYZE Cricket bat_

 **Cricket bat (Weapon)**

 **Physical Accuracy- 15_Physical Damage- 16_Physical Crit Rate-3**

 **Description:** An old beaten up and battered Cricket bat. This is a Blunt Weapon and may cause the Stunned effect to occur when landing a Critical hit.

 **Special:** 10% to Stun when Dealing Critical Damage. Stunned targets take a -10% penalty both , and a -20% to , and . This effect lasts one combat round or 6 seconds depending on instanced status.

 _ANALYZE Knuckle Duster_

 **Knuckle Duster(Weapon)**

 **Physical Accuracy- 15_Physical Damage- 4_Physical Crit Rate-5**

 **Description:** Can Be used as an Unarmed attack weapon and a Blunt Weapon. The Knuckle duster is worn over the knuckles to add a little extra pain to your punch.

 _ANALYZE Motorcycle Gloves_

 **Motorcycle Gloves (Hand Equipment _)_**

 **Description:** Basic leather riding gloves worn by people who like to look like motorcycle racers

 **Physical Defense – 4_Physical DR- 02**

 **Magical Defense – 1_Magical DR-1**

 _ANALYZE Motorcycle Jacket_

 **Motorcycle Jacket (Chest Equipment _)_**

 **Description:** Basic leather Jacket worn by people who like to look like motorcycle

 **Physical Defense – 8_Physical DR- 4**

 **Magical Defense – 3_Magical DR-3**

 _ANALYZE Motorcycle Boots_

 **Motorcycle Boots (Footwear Equipment)**

 **Description:** Basic steel toe riding boots worn by people who like to look like motorcycle racers

 **Physical Defense –4_Physical DR- 2**

 **Magical Defense – 1_Magical DR-1**

ANALYZE Motorcycle Pants

 **Motorcycle Pants (Legs Equipment)**

 **Description:** Basic leather pants worn by people who like to look like motorcycle racers.

 **Physical Defense – 8_Physical DR- 4**

 **Magical Defense – 3_Magical DR-3**

Deciding to put all the gear on, Harry quickly used the interface to equipt all of the motorcycle gear. After careful consideration, Harry decided that it would be best to use the Knuckle duster so that he could level both Boxing and Blunt Skills.

Harry decided that one more go at the danger zone would be a good idea so he could max out his current combat skills.

 _What_ _'s another day or two in relative time, eh?_

 _**Yeah the free time is a definite perk to this whole thing._

 ** _/l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l\_**

 ** _27 Hours Later_**

 ** _/l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l\_**

 ** _Learned Skill Frighten (Adept Strength Skill)_** **\- The Frighten Skill increases the effects that intimidate has on a target. This effect improves the shaken effect that intimidate bestows via an increase in both the effect and duration of the Shaken Status. Improve the Shaken effects combat reduction by 1% for every 5 points in this skill. Increase the duration by 6 seconds or 1 combat round in cases of instanced combat for every 10 points in this skill.**

 ** _Learned Skill Crushing Blow (Adept Strength Skill)_** **\- Crushing Blow Severely hampers a targets Offensive and defensive capabilities if it hits. If Crushing Blow damages a target, reduces that target** **'s Physical Accuracy and Physical Defense ratings by 1% for every 4 points in the skill. This Effect Lasts 60 seconds or for 10 combat turns in instanced environments.**

 ** _Learned Skill Power Attack (Basic Strength Skill)_** **-** **Power Attack is an activated combat enhancer skill that may be used in conjunction to special attack skill. This Skill allows you to make devastating attacks against an enemy. When using Power Attack, you reduce your Physical Accuracy to receive Physical Damage. You receive 1 Physical Damage for every point of** **Physical Accuracy** **sacrificed. You sacrifice up to 1% of your total** **Physical Accuracy** **for every 2 points of this skill. Upon Reaching Mastery in this skill you gain 2 points of Physical Damage for every 1 point of Physical accuracy sacrificed in this manner.**

* * *

After Finishing the Second Abusive Father, Harry grabbed the items that the happy little flesh bag of loot and experience decided to gift him. With a quick Glance at his inventory Harry Quickly realized that he had a lot of Bracers and a lot of money.

 _I really hope we can do something with those, they are taking up 2 stacks. And loot at our Muggle funds right now._

 _**3912 pounds, I think that more muggle money they we saw the entire last time line._

 _It_ _'s good to know we have a pretty nice emergency fund._

 _**If we need it will be good to have._

 _Let_ _'s go see what else we can accomplish before we go back to the daily quests._

Harry began to wander about Little Whinging is search of other quests and secrets. Eventually finding his cousin Dudley and his little crew of child miscreants.

Just What we needed.

Reputation Check Successful

"Hey, Harry!", The more robust child called out as he ran over to his cousin. "We heard that you beat up all those bullies over by the park! That's great mate!" Dudley looked to his companions with a large grin on his face and exclaimed with obvious enthusiasm, "This guy right here is MY cousin and he can take on anyone!"

The other children looked to Harry, in all of his underfed unwashed glory, with true wonder in their faces; this looked was mirrored in the face of his cousin.

 _I wasn_ _'t expecting this at all._

 _**Well, he does have the mind of a six-year-old._

 _How long do you think this will last?_

 _**Probably until Vernon hears of it._

"Err, thanks Big D, maybe later I can show you some moves. That way we both can take out the bullies if we need to."

Eyes wide in awe, Dudley shook himself, and pinched his arm. "You really mean it Harry? That would be brilliant!" Looking to be constipated or perhaps deep in thought, Dudley seemed to make a decision. "Here Harry, take this Doctor Who watch I got for my Birthday. Since you didn't get any gifts it's the least I can do for my new Best Mate."

 **Cohort Acquired: Dudley Dursley.**

 **Cohorts are followers that join you in your adventures, they differ from minions and other players in that you can control their development, but cannot control their actions. Cohorts can be sent on missions and their level and development will determine their success chance during those events. Cohorts are also willing to follow their leader into battle. A player may have one cohort to begin with and can unlock an additional 2 cohort slots on the paper doll through quests and advancement.**

 **Gained Cohort Slot**

 **Gained Item: Dudley** **'s Doctor Who Watch**

 ** _Dudley_** ** _'s Doctor Who Watch (Cohort Item)_**

 **Description:** This Item can be placed in your Cohort Slot to activate Dudley as a cohort.

In actual shock about the situation he now found himself in, Harry had no idea how to proceed. In this timeline he now had Dudley trying to be his friend and actually admiring him.

 _Family_

 _**I think I may start crying, this_ _… I mean I just…_

 _Yeah._

Placing the token into his newly unlocked cohort slot, Harry quickly checked Dudley's stats and equipment. He decided to give Dudley his extra set of motorcycle gear and a cricket bat to help him out for now.

"Thanks Big D, let's go see if we can find something fun to do."

Jumping up in excitement in his newly acquired Motorcycle gear, Dudley readily agreed to hang out with his new "Best Mate".

 _Life just got a lot more interesting._

 ** _/l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l\_**

 ** _34 hours later_**

 ** _/l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l\_**

Having searched everywhere and getting into a few battles with bullies and dogs, Harry started to get the hang of having Dudley around. Advancement wise Harry was able to choose what skills Dudley worked on, the problem being that he could only work one skill at a time, adding considerable training time to his new follower.

 _This will take forever to get him up to our level. Tracking, Searching, and Scrounging took forever to max out._

 _**True, however if we consider his advantages like Ugly Duckling, and Physical Savant we can really see where we can focus him._

 _Right, especially if we consider he is a complete null magically speaking and takes so long to learn mental skills._

 _** So we focus on the physical skills for now and hit him with the mental skills out of the tutorial._

 _That sounds good. Let_ _'s do it._

Looking over at his Harry moved beside him, placing his hand on his shoulder; "hey Big D, let's go check out this obstacle course I found"

Slightly apprehensive Dudley nodded his head. "OK Harry, if you say so."

Deciding to work Dudley's endurance skills first, Harry made sure that running was Dudley's active skill and then took off at a very slow jog. Keeping pace with Dudley the Whole way, Harry continuously called out encouragement to his cousin so that the young boy didn't lose heart or give up.

Continuing on to Sprinting and Extreme Distance Running after each subsequent skill had been mastered, Harry moved to the pool to work on Swimming, Diving, and Free Diving. Dudley Quickly increased his Physical Endurance. Eventually, Harry was able to train Dudley in each of the non-combat physical skills he had acquired. Taking over 7 days to complete. During this time Harry noticed something remarkable, as Dudley's physical attributes changed, so did his appearance, Dudley, at the age of 6 was currently sporting a very well developed physique for his short stature.

 _*Go figure, he gets a fifty percent increase to stat bonuses from physical skill ranks._

 _**You_ _'re back… Err, how did it go?_

 _How you feeling there, mate? Did the fragment get it_ _s moldy claws into you?_

 _*Would I tell you two if it did?_

 _Well, no. Still have to ask don_ _'t I?_

 _*Here take the memories then we won_ _'t need to worry about it._

 _**Hey that_ _'s right we can do that can't we?_

Over twenty days' worth of memories flooded into the other two fragments, while the memories from those two flooded into the returning member of Harry's psyche. The returning fragment had found the accidental horcux and quickly realized that it was in as bad of shape as their magical core. The fragment then proceeded to painstakingly gather up all of the fragments of the damaged horcrux and lock them away to be dealt with later.

 _**There is no way that can support Voldemort, there was almost nothing left, we damn near destroyed it._

 _Are we sure that its gone through? It may repair itself over time._

 _*You_ _'ve both seen what I did and how thorough I was, the only thing left is what amounts to the left over parts from at home assembled furniture. It's not nor will it ever be a threat._

 _**I would still rather we have someone else check it over to make sure._

 _*Right, I can Agree to that._

During the memory assimilation, Harry had been having Dudley level his combat skills against the Dogs, mostly so he could acquire more bounty items for turn in later. Dudley had to go through five Rabid Attack Dogs before he maxed out his available Combat skills; this of course was due to his slower skill improvement rate.

"Good job Dudley! No bullies will mess with you now." Deciding to search for the last secret in the tutorial level, Harry figured now would be a good time to figure out to send Dudley out on a Mission.

 **Cohort Commands**

 **Cohorts can be sent to complete simple missions and can return with valuable items., resources and information for their leader to use. The Cohort system can allow for an unprecedented level of mission customization, allowing a cohort** **'s leader to tailor make a mission to fit their cohort's skill set.**

Looking at the Mission screen, Harry realized that all he really had to do was tell Dudley what to do and the screen would generate a success chance as he outlined the mission to his cousin.

"Dudley, I want you to check around Little Whinging for a secret lair. In this lair there will be some sort of rat. Return to me immediately if you find it and we will check out what's in it together."

* * *

 **Cohort Mission 1: Operation Find the Rat.**

 **Chance of Success:** 80%

 **Time to Complete:** 2 hours

 **Send Cohort on this Mission? Y/N**

Y _ES_

* * *

"OK Harry!"

Dudley quickly ran off to begin his search. While Dudley was completing his mission, Harry decided to sit for a bit and collect his thoughts a bit more. Considering he hadn't slept in twenty-five days relative time. He was starting to get mentally exhausted. All three of Harry's minds began to wander aimlessly through their thoughts, each thinking up ways to tackle different problems they believed they would face.

 _We don_ _'t know exactly how this will work when we shirt to the real world out from this tutorial… Dimension?_

 _**Well, at least we won_ _'t have to worry about Dudley being a pain this time around. I can't believe there has been such a big change in him._

 _*Look at our Little Whinging Reputation right now: We_ _'ve moved from_ ** _Hell-raising Delinquent Puppy kicker_** _to **Maybe Vernon Dursley was Wrong about Him**. _

_So basically all the bullies and dogs have made the neighborhood like us a bit more, that probably rubbed off on Dudley, considering his disposition towards us is **Fanatical**._

 _**Vernon is going to be furious._

 _*I know! I can_ _'t wait to see it._

Dudley returned to harry after exactly 2 hours of relative time, running towards where harry was sitting with a giant grin on his face, "Harry, I found It!"

* * *

 **Cohort Mission 1: Operation Find the Rat**

 **Mission:** Success

 **Reward:** Secret Lair Location. Dudley receives 3 skill points

* * *

"OK, let's go check it out Big D." Harry let his cousin lead him towards the secret lair of the "rat thing" The lair turned out to be underneath an old bomb shelter near the playground. Glancing at his cousin Harry motioned for him to be quiet while they searched.

Harry cautiously searched the bomb shelter, moving with ninja like skill and silence.

*Wait, we didn't have Dudley learn how to Sneak

 ** _{CRASH}_**

Turning around and knowing exactly what he would see, harry checked to see if his substantially less ninja like causing was OK.

"Sorry Harry, I'm OK." With that Harry went back to searching the area, albeit with less stealth being utilized.

 **Perception Check Success!**

 **Sneak Attack Avoided!**

Turning to face his opponent he quickly realized he knew that rat

"WORMTAIL!"

The traitorous Marauder realized who he was, giving Harry enough time to attack.

 **Combat Initiated**

 **Surprise Round**

 **POWER ATTACK 25%**

 **Power Attack 25% vs Wormtail**

 **Power Attack Hits**

 **Power Attack deals 273 damage!**

 **Worm Tail Flees!**

 _**Damn it, He got away!_

 _*He Knows we know who he is_

 _Bloody hell, this can_ _'t get much worse can it_

"What was that rat harry? You seem to really hate it." Harry looked over towards his very confused cousin and took a few deep breaths to calm himself before replying.

"That rat was a wizard who betrayed my parents to the monster who murdered them."

Scrunching up his face in confusion Dudley thought about what he was just told, eventually he just shrugged his shoulders, "if you say so, Harry."

That seemed to be the extent of Dudley's consideration on the matter. Harry mean while began to search the hidden lair for clues, what he found was a Quest completion window instead.

* * *

 **Quest Completed: Find the Secret Room**

 **Objective:** Find the Secret room (Completed)

 **Bonus Objective:** Defeat the occupant. (Completed)

 **Reward:** Chocolate Frogs x 5, Dumbledore Card, Merlin Card, 150xp.

 **Bonus Reward:** 40 Galleons, Belt of Protection, 350xp.

* * *

 _ANALYZE Belt of Protection_

 **Belt of protection (belt Slot)**

 **Description:** This item is a magical belt that increases both your magical and physical defensive values.

 **Physical Defense –8_Physical DR- 8**

 **Magical Defense – 12_Magical DR-12**

 _Let's go Finish this, I_ _'m done._

 _*Yeah._

Harry motions for Dudley to Follow him back to Number four.

Moving into his Cupboard, Harry dropped on his mattress and went to sleep for the first time in almost four weeks.

 ** _/l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l\_**

 ** _73 days, relative time later._**

 ** _/l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l\_**

Harry had done it; he had finally finished all of the skills he had available to him. He even increased his mechanical engineering skill after he discovered that the neighborhood cars returned whole and untouched whenever he rested for a night in the cupboard.

It had taken ninety-eight days to completely level Dudley and himself. He decided to help Dudley with the few mental skills he would be able to access in the tutorial, knowing that in the real world, with real time, he would have fewer options available to him.

Staring at the walls, Harry contemplated what was about to happen, he was about to leave the tutorial for the real world, there would be no coming back.

 _*This will be much easier than before mate, we have Auto save for Merlin_ _'s sake_

 _**He_ _'s right, Tom won't know what hit him. Hell we have Dudley on our side and he can probably knock out Hagrid right now._

 _Snorting to himself in his mindscape Harry Prime gave a wan smile and nodded._

 _Alright guys let_ _'s do this._

 _END TUTORIAL_

 **End Tutorial? Yes/No**

 _YES_

As Harry's vision began to fade to black he heard the familiar voice of the being he knew as Death.

"I am sorry Harry; the others have started to interfere. Remember, time is real for you now, there will no longer be any instanced events such as this." Harry began to feel an overwhelming sense of sadness.

"Forgive me, my master but I will not be able to stop what is about to happen. I can only make it possible for you to have justice. Forgive me, but they used the opening to do much more damage than I could have anticipated."

With those words, death allowed Harry to experience what would be the worst moments of his life, in either time-line.

 **Nightmare Difficulty Unlocked.**

 **Nightmare Difficulty Activated.**

 **Save Feature Removed**

 **Autosave Feature Removed**

 **Instance Creation Disabled**

 _What the...?_

 ** _/l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l\_**

 ** _Elsewhere, Elsewhen_**

 ** _/l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l\_**

Three entities gathered together in a place where space and time had no meaning, the mood of the gathered group was a serious one, with a heavy undercurrent of anger.

"The changes we have made are not enough." Stated the being red aura.

"What more can we do? We have already granted future memories to many of the Nexus' enemies" the being shrouded in green answered.

Looking towards it contemporaries Blues mad a suggestion, "We are forbidden from interfering with mortals directly, but perhaps we may make changes to the Aether that the mortal utilize."

Red scoffed at the idea, "The rest would never condone interfering in the Aether at a large scale." Red flashed in a dismissive manner.

"I will concede that point, however we will be able to get away with one Aetherial alteration", Blue transported the beings to a familiar house, on a familiar street, in a familiar neighborhood.

The three entities began to watch as an elderly wizard walked up to the house, pull out his wand, and began to chant spells to renew the protections put in place years prior.

"Oh, this is so very devious. I do believe that it will work."

With that statement from Green, the entities prepared to make their alterations.

 ** _/l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l\_**

 ** _Number Four, Privet Drive_**

 ** _August 4th, 1986_**

 ** _/l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l\_**

Albus Dumbledore moved around the house, strengthening the extra wards that he had placed alongside the blood wards that protected the young boy within from Voldemort.

When he came to the final ward, which prevented the boy's aunt and uncle from severely injuring the him, Dumbledore had the strangest thing happen; he forgot for the briefest of moments what he was doing when he cast his spell.

If Dumbledore would have checked his spell-work as he usually did after such a complex set of spell, he would have noticed he cast the wrong spell. Sadly, after casting the spell he remembered that he has left his pot of socks brewing on the stove in his bathroom.

 ** _/l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l\ ************ _End Chapter ************** /l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l¯l\_**

 **Name: Harry Potter**

 **Race: Human Male**

 **Title: The Freak: This title reduces any reputation gains with the Dursley's to 0 and doubles all reputation lost with them.**

 **Class: Underfed Urchin: Physically weak, magically Average. Grants the Malnourished Disadvantage.**

 **Level: 11**

 **XP: 258**

 **Next LV- 6000**

 **HP-. 343/343**

 **MANA- 958/958**

 **END- 1180/1180**

 **Str- 63 (-12)**

 **Vit- 53 (-12)**

 **Dex- 60 (-12)**

 **Int- 27 (-6)**

 **Wis- 49(-6)**

 **Cha- 21(-12)**

 **Per- 34**

 **Luc- 26**

 **Spd- 21**

 **Spr- 17**

 **Init- 73**

 **Physical Attack- 102**

 **Magical Attack- 39**

 **Physical Damage- 153**

 **Magical Damage - 9**

 **Physical Defense- 114**

 **Magical Defense- 55**

 **Physical DR- 59**

 **Magical DR- 59**

 **Physical Crit Rate- 10**

 **Physical Crit Damage- 63**

 **Magical Crit Rate- 3**

 **Magical Crit Damage - 44**

 **HP Regen- 32**

 **Mana Regen- 6**

 **END regen- 60**

 **Strength:**

 **Brawling_100**

 **Bash_100**

 **Smash_100**

 **Boxing_100**

 **Athletics_100**

 **Strength Use_100**

 **Strength Mastery_100**

 **Climb_100**

 **Wall Snatch_100**

 **Jump_100**

 **Vaulting Jump_100**

 **Power Attack_100**

 **Intimidation_100**

 **Frighten_100**

 **Bashing Weapons_100**

 **Crushing Blow_100**

 **Vitality:**

 **Running_100**

 **Sprinting_100**

 **Extreme Distance_100**

 **Physical Endurance_100**

 **Pain Threshold_100**

 **Recovery_100**

 **Swimming_100**

 **Diving_100**

 **Free Diving_100**

 **Slashing Weapons_100**

 **Rending Slash_100**

 **Dexterity:**

 **Dodge_100**

 **Rolling Dodge_100**

 **Sneak_100**

 **Camouflage_100**

 **Lock Picking_100**

 **Quick Pick_100**

 **Quick Draw_100**

 **Quick Attack_100**

 **Acrobatics_100**

 **Cat Fall _100**

 **Parkour_100**

 **Piercing Weapons_100**

 **Piercing Thrust_100**

 **Intelligence:**

 **Literacy _100**

 **Speed Reading_100**

 **Parslemouth_100**

 **Mechanical Engineering_100**

 **Wisdom:**

 **Cooking_100**

 **French Cuisine_100**

 **Italian Cuisine_100**

 **Asian Cuisine_100**

 **Vegan Cuisine_100**

 **Scribe_100**

 **Short Hand_100**

 **Gardening_100**

 **Charisma:**

 **Animal Handling_100**

 **Magical Creatures_100**

 **Diplomacy_100**

 **Leadership_100**

 **Perception:**

 **Spot_100**

 **Analyze _100**

 **Search _100**

 **Quick Search_100**

 **Tracking_100**

 **Quick Tracking_100**

 **Luck:**

 **Scrounge_100**

 **Rewarding Loot _100**

 **Physical Critical _100**

 **Massive Critical _100**

 **Advantages:**

Level 2 Compartmentalized Mind, Photographic Memory, Combat Reflexes.

 **Disadvantages:**

Malnourished Class Disadvantage, Ugly Duckling, Enemies, Distinguishing Feature, Shredded Magical Core, Nearsighted, Guilt.

* * *

 **Equipped Items:**

 **Motorcycle Gloves (Hand Equipment) x2**

 **Description:** Basic leather riding gloves worn by people who like to look like motorcycle racers

 **Physical Defense – 4_Physical DR- 02**

 **Magical Defense – 1_Magical DR-1**

 **Motorcycle Jacket (Chest Equipment)**

 **Description:** Basic leather Jacket worn by people who like to look like motorcycle

 **Physical Defense – 8_Physical DR- 4**

 **Magical Defense – 3_Magical DR-3**

 **Motorcycle Boots (Footwear Equipment)**

 **Description:** Basic steel toe riding boots worn by people who like to look like motorcycle racers

 **Physical Defense –4_Physical DR- 2**

 **Magical Defense – 1_Magical DR-1**

 **Motorcycle Pants (Legs Equipment)**

 **Description:** Basic leather pants worn by people who like to look like motorcycle racers.

 **Physical Defense – 8_Physical DR- 4**

 **Magical Defense – 3_Magical DR-3**

 **Studded Leather Bracer _(_ Forearm Equipment) x2**

 **Description:** This item is a studded leather forearm guard wannabe punks and post-apocalyptic raiders everywhere.

 **Physical Defense – 4_Physical DR- 2**

 **Magical Defense - 1_Magical DR-1**

 **Obsolete Broken Prescription Glasses.**

 **Description:** This item negates perception penalties due to poor vision. Due to the obsolete nature of the glasses, long term wear may cause the Eye Strain effect which gives a -15% reduction in PER, INT, and any Magic skills; This effect remains until you rest for 8 hours.

 **Physical Defense – 0_Physical DR- 0**

 **Magical Defense – 0_Magical DR-0**

 **Knuckle Duster(Weapon)**

 **Physical Accuracy- 15_Physical Damage- 4_Physical Crit Rate-5**

 **Description:** Can Be used as an Unarmed attack weapon and a Blunt Weapon. The Knuckle duster is worn over the knuckles to add a little extra pain to your punch.

 **Belt of protection (belt Slot)**

 **Description:** This item is a magical belt that increases both your magical and physical defensive values.

 **Physical Defense –8_Physical DR- 8**

 **Magical Defense – 12_Magical DR-12**

* * *

 **Current Inventory:**

Book: Lily's Charm journal (1/2),

Book: Lily's 7th Year Potions book (1/3).

Lily's Love Pendant (1/2 of His Parents love).

Book: Lily's Thesis on Ancient Runes (1/4)

Rosehips x355

Bindweed Leaves x 744

Bindweed Flowers x574

Black Bryony Berries x 8128

Black Bryony Tubers x 654

Aster Petals x343

Burned Bacon x 37

Tasty Bacon x355

Perfectly Tasty Bacon x94

Dry Toast x142

Spaghetti carbonara x 47

Perfect Spaghetti carbonara x14

Plain Dumplings x 56

Perfect Plain Dumplings x 7

Mangy Hide x1000

Mangy Hide X1000

Mangy Hide x1000

Mangy Hide X1000

Mangy Hide x1000

Mangy Hide X1000

Mangy Hide x1000

Mangy Hide X1000

Pristine Hide x37

Stray Dog Ears x2748

Pack Leader Collar x30

Rough Hide x53

Book: Tactical K-9: Getting the Most Out of Your Attack Dog.

Attack Dog Spiked Collar x1

Rusty Old Pocket Knife x1

Studded Bracers x 1148

Motorcycle Gloves x 2

Kitchen Knife x 4

Cricket Bat x 5

 **Wizard Funds**

 **Galleons:** 290

 **Sickles:** 0

 **Knuts:** 0

 **Muggle Funds:**

 **Pounds:** 3912

 **US Dollars:** 0


End file.
